A Kiss, a Blush, a Smirk, a Love
by Cosmic-gurl
Summary: Set after Tristan and Rory's kiss at Madeline's party. Rory is confused over her feelings for Dean and Tristan. COMPLETE! TR
1. Default Chapter

A Kiss, a blush, a Smirk, a Love Part 1  
  
By Leela Email: farmerjohn7@hotmail.com Summary: This is an answer to a challenge. Set just after Rory and Tristan's kiss at Madeline's party. Rory is torn between her feelings for both boys. Pairing: R/T Rating: PG 13, I guess Author's note: This is my first attempt at writing a fan fic. Please review and tell me how I'm doing and if I should continue. Any helpful advice is also most welcome! (  
  
  
  
"End of story. So what do you think?"  
  
"Ok Lane, just clarify something for me", Rory said turning to her friend, "I thought you didn't want to see Henry because he was exactly the type of 'suitor' your mum would set you up with in the hopes of arranging your dreaded marriage?"  
  
"I know, but he's a really great guy.and he is sooo cute!"  
  
"But."  
  
"I know, I already thought about getting my head examined."  
  
"Glad to hear it, but." Rory's voice trailed of as her gaze fell upon the body that was all too familiar to her.  
  
"Let's go", Rory said quickly getting up and pulling her friend down the street in the opposite direction of dean.  
  
"Rory!" Lane exclaimed in surprise, "Why are we walking so fast.where are we going?" Lane said through puffs. She looked over her shoulder to see a saddened Dean watching them make their speedy exit. Lane planted her feet firmly on the ground causing Rory to come to an abrupt stop. "Why do you keep running from him?" Lane asked seriously.  
  
"Running? Running from who?" Rory said as innocently as she could.  
  
"Dean, who else?"  
  
"I'm not running from him" replied Rory as she began to walk away.  
  
Lane grabbed her elbow, spinning Rory around to face her, "Rory that is the third time you have escaped a confrontation with Dean. I know you still have feelings for him, and he is sure as hell head over heals for you. Why can't you just talk to him?"  
  
"Because.'cause.I'm just not ready." Rory said, a note of finality in her voice.  
  
"Fine", Lane shrugged, "I have to get home. Tell me later what you think about my plan."  
  
Rory watched her friend walk away, as she too headed home, thoughts clouding her mind. Why couldn't she talk to Dean? It's not like she didn't want to ever speak to him again. And Lane was right, she still had feelings for him.what was stopping her?  
  
Thoughts of Dean swam around in Rory's head all the way home. She flung herself on her bed, finally falling into a deep, but restless sleep.  
  
Next day, Chilton  
  
Rory stood in the busy Chilton hall, students bustling around her. She cursed the obstinate locker. With all the money Chilton got thanks to the overpriced education fee, they still couldn't get decent lockers that actually opened. Rory silently declared this was the worst morning of her life. She had awoken to the terrified screams of Lorelai. No coffee. It was a Gilmore Girls worst nightmare come true. Their supply had dwindled to nothing as both had argued over whose fault it was. Rory cursed her mother again. Not only had she forgotten to buy coffee, she had made her late, meaning she hadn't even had time to a buy a coffee from Luke's, leaving her coffee-less - not a good state to be in if you were a Gilmore.  
  
Frustrated, Rory slammed her fist into the locker door, watching in amazement as the irritating door popped open. She rubbed the pain away from her knuckles as she grabbed the books she would need for her first class. A familiar form came to stand next to her. Paris. Rory preyed she'd be in a good mood.  
  
"So" said Paris expectantly.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Did anything interesting happen at Madeline's party after I left?" Rory stiffened. *The party. Oh god, please don't let her know*.  
  
"Uh, no, not really." Rory replied as calmly as possible, thoughts of Tristan's soft lips on hers swimming around in her head. She raised her fingers to her mouth at the memory before she was snapped out of the daze by Paris' next words.  
  
"Really, that's not what I heard." *Oh no. She knows. Paris knows I kissed Tristan.no Tristan kissed me.*  
  
"I heard Tristan and." Rory braced herself, ".Summer broke up?" A wave of relief rushed through Rory's body. She turned to look at Paris' expecting face.  
  
"Uh, yeah, they did. You must be happy?"  
  
Paris pursed her lips, the ecstatic smile hidden. "Why do you say that? I couldn't care less." She stated simply as she brushed pass Rory.  
  
Relieved that their morning conversation hadn't turned into a bitter argument, Rory turned back to her locker, hoping the day would go smoother. *Damb*. She'd forgotten to bring her history book. Can this day get any worse Rory screamed inside her head.  
  
"Mary!"  
  
"Then the heavens opened up and God said I hate you Rory Gilmore'".  
  
"Oh, you don't seem happy to see me Mary?!"  
  
Biting her lip bitterly at the name, she closed he locker and hurriedly began to walk to class, hoping that by ignoring him, he'd leave her alone. Tristan quickly fell into pace beside her. God really did hate her.  
  
"I thought you'd be dying to see me.'  
  
"You thought wrong." Rory replied shortly. She failed to see the look of hurt that flashed through Tristan's eyes. He grabbed her elbow, spinning her around to look at him. She glared up at him, making the mistake of looking into his brilliant blue orbs that now pierced into her own. You could get lost in those eyes she thought dreamily. Rory cursed herself at the mistake she had just made and quickly adverted her eyes to the floor. Tristan took a step closer.  
  
"Rory, I think."he paused, looking at the beautiful creature in front of him. Rory shifted uncomfortably under his piercing gaze. "I think we need to talk, about what happened."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about", Rory lied.  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
Tristan lifted her chin, making Rory look at him. "Rory, we kissed."  
  
"Ssshhhh!" Rory said, looking around in hope that no one heard as she fought to control the blush that was beginning to spread over her cheeks. She preyed he hadn't noticed.  
  
Tristan fought to control the pleasing smirk that was creeping into his lips as he noticed her blush. He loved the effect he was beginning to have on her.  
  
"Fine", she said quietly.  
  
Inwardly rejoicing, Tristan told her to meet him during morning break in the courtyard. She nodded slowly before turning to head for first class. Both had failed to notice a secretly watching Paris, whose face now burned with hurt and anger.  
  
Mr. Medina's Class  
  
Rory sat down in her usual seat. Thoughts swam in currents through her head making it hard to concentrate on Mr. Medina's talk. What was the deal with Tristan, and why couldn't she talk to Dean. Her confusion was driving her insane. She turned her face slightly to look over her shoulder at the object of her tormention. She was met with the steady gaze of Tristan. Quickly she turned back, flinging her hand to her cheek and resting her elbow on the table to hide the blush that had just warmed her cheeks. She preyed Tristan hadn't caught her out.  
  
Bored with Mr. Medina's lesson, Tristan had adverted his attention to the beautiful girl who sat a couple of tables in front of him. He gazed at her steadily, marveling at her grace as she twirled a strand of her coffee colored hair around her finger. He'd love to run his hands through that mass of silky hair. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze, before quickly turning back, her cheeks flushed at being caught out. A satisfying smirk escaped to his mouth as he tried with all his might to concentrate on the class.  
  
Mindless to them both, Paris sat fuming in her seat. They were unbelievable. It was sickening to watch them both steal looks at each other. She knew something had happened between them at the party and it was killing her. She vowed to find out.  
  
Chilton Courtyard  
  
Rory had tried to dwardle to meet Tristan in the courtyard. She figured that the longer she took to get there, the less time she'd have to spend under his piercing gaze. For some reason, however, her attempts failed her as she found herself in the brisk air of the courtyard. Tristan was sitting on a bench, concentration clearly written across his face as he stared at his feet. Rory pulled herself together and found as much courage as she could to walk over. She flopped down on the bench next to Tristan. *The sooner we get this over with the better*. Rory took a deep breath.  
  
" So.you wanted to talk?"  
  
Tristan was snapped out of his thoughts by the angelic voice that weaved its way to his ears. He had been concentrating so hard on what he was going to say to Rory, he had actually failed to notice her sitting next to him.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
He snapped out of his daze, "What?"  
  
"You wanted to talk?"  
  
"Yeah, right.talk", he replied vaguely.  
  
"And you wanted to talk about."  
  
"The kiss", Tristan finished.  
  
"Right, yeah, the kiss", Rory stammered.  
  
"You seem nervous", Tristan observed.  
  
"Me? Nervous.um, no, I'm not nervous", Rory replied, making every effort possible not to look at him.  
  
"Well call me blind, but it looks to me like that kiss had a real effect on you. Tell me, was it as good for you as it was for me?" That's it, he'd done it. He'd opened his mouth and the first thing to come out was the voice of a jerk. He saw the anger fire up in her eyes at his egotistical comment. Why did he do it? Why did he ruin any chance he may have with her? "Cause you know, we could always try it again", *Damb it DuGrey, shut up.shut up, shut up, shut up.*  
  
Rory stood, a wave of fury crashing through her body. "Excuse me! I am NOT one of those slutty little blondes that you pick up, conquer and drop all for the sake of your precious reputation."  
  
"Rory, I." Tristan started.  
  
"And further more, I will NEVER become another name on that endless list."  
  
"Ror."  
  
"I was upset over Dean, and you took advantage of that."  
  
"If I remember correctly, Mary, you kissed me back".  
  
Rory did remember. She remembered the soft touch of his lips on hers. It had been a good kiss, a sweet kiss. Tristan watched her curiously. A mixture of emotions passed through Rory's eyes. And then it happened. A single tear slid down her soft, porcelain cheek. He could have kicked himself as he witnessed more tears cascading down. He was instantly reminded of the last time she had cried. Her turned back as she escaped from the room had shattered his heart, and seeing her cry all over again, he knew he'd never pick up the broken pieces. Gingerly, he moved closer to her, mustering up his remaining courage, he pulled her into a tender embrace, hoping she'd stop crying, and preying she wouldn't pull away.  
  
Rory stood, blinded by her fury and the tears falling from her eyes. *Why did she do it? Why did she allow Tristan's words effect her so badly?* Lost in her own confusing mix of emotions, she failed to register Tristan's arms pulling her into his tight embrace. She relaxed against him, leaning into the warm spark that ignited between the two of them.  
  
Tristan felt Rory relax against him, the spark of electricity that had risen from the contact sending shivers down his spine. Rory buried her head in his shoulders as he wiped away the tears that still continued to fall. He fought the urge to kiss her, again, knowing that it was the wrong time and place. He settled for the hug he wished would never end.  
  
Rory's sobs began to subside. Her cheeks tingled ever time Tristan's gentle hands caressed her face, banishing the tears that fell there. She felt safe in his strong arms, like nothing could harm her as long as she was there, wrapped up in his protective embrace. Thoughts of the bitter words that had been tossed around in their argument flew out the window as Tristan bent down to whisper two little words in her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Rory looked up into the blue depths oh Tristan's eyes. She saw in them an honesty that couldn't be faked. "I'm sorry too." 


	2. part 2

A Kiss, a Blush, a Smirk, a Love Part 2  
  
By Leela  
  
Author's note: Thank you to those of you who sent me reviews. Thanks to you guys I was motivated enough to write the next part.so here it is. Hope you enjoy it, and remember to review!!  
  
Gilmore House  
  
Rory stood at her dresser, searching in her reflection on the mirror the answers to her desperate questions. It had been a week since the kiss and their conversation.if that's what you call a bitter sparring match that ends in tears and 'I'm sorry's'. Rory and Tristan had relaxed into a kind of friendship, or rather, agreement. Both decided that the kiss had been a reaction to the extreme mix of emotions both were feeling towards their respective ex's. It had meant nothing and was best to be forgotten.  
  
Despite this, Rory couldn't get it out of her mind. She was consumed by the memory of Tristan's lips on her own and the tender embrace they had shared in the courtyard. Rory longed to be in his arms again. * What! Back up a step Rory. What about Dean, your boyfriend. No. He broke up with you.* Rory felt a sudden wave of pain, followed by extreme anger. *How could Dean do that to her? Why couldn't he just understand she wasn't ready.that she was scared? Tristan understood her. What! How could she think that! Tristan, understand her! He understood her sure. He understood, exactly what to say to irritate her.he knew what to say to initiate their verbal sparring match.he knew what to say to make her blush.to cause those little butterflies to flutter in her stomach. Rory, stop it! Stop thinking about him!!* Rory was snapped out of her confusion as an over-caffeinated Lorelai bounded into the room.  
  
" Ohhh sweetie. What's with the face? No concentration till after coffee.you know the rules.one shalt not live, breath or think till one hath drunk from the elixir of life from the great coffee making machine!"  
  
"What? Sorry mum.I just have a lot of things on my mind."  
  
"All the more reason for coffee!! Nothings better for clearing the mind."  
  
"Or making it high", Rory replied, looking judgmental at Lorelai.  
  
"Rory! Are you accusing me of being drugged up to my eyeballs in coffee.I've never heard of such an outrageous thing!"  
  
"How many cups have you had?"  
  
"I'm not sure exactly"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"I haven't kept tally"  
  
"Be vaguer"  
  
"Just two, or three." Rory looked skeptically at her mother, "Ok fine...six, I've had six."  
  
"Mom, I'm ashamed of you! You are a coffee-aholic. Pack your bags. I'm checking you into the CARC."  
  
"CARC?"  
  
"Coffee Anonymous Rehabilitation Center. I'm sorry but you need help."  
  
"Right...so to Luke's?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Luke's Diner  
  
"Good morning Luke!" Lorelai chirped as she bounded up to the counter, "I'm a coffee-aholic and apparently I need help."  
  
Luke looked questioningly at Rory.  
  
"We decided that the first step was to admit to our obsession."  
  
"What's the second step?"  
  
"To satisfy our obsession."  
  
"Coffee please!" they both chimed in unison.  
  
"You two are shameless."  
  
"Yes we know.now, pour the coffee dear provider whom loves us addicts so much."  
  
Luke filled two mugs with the steaming, delicious liquid. Both girls took huge gulps and looked up admirably at Luke.  
  
"You're an angel", said Rory.  
  
"We love you", added Lorelai.  
  
"You need help", replied Luke as he turned to serve more customers. Lorelai and Rory went to sit down at their usual table.  
  
"So hun", Lorelai said as she turned to Rory, "Ready for your day at hell?" Rory let out an exasperated sigh, "I'll take that as a no?" Lorelai watched as Rory slid back into the confused daze she had been in earlier. "A penny for your thoughts". Lorelai nudged her daughter's shoulder to gain her attention.  
  
"I'm just not looking forward to today, that's all", replied Rory glumly.  
  
"And what makes Mondays seem less to look forward to than other days. Does hell unleash its wrath more on Mondays?"  
  
"No. There are just certain people I don't want to have to deal with today."  
  
"Ahh, I see, and by that you mean Satan's Spawn, Paris and the Ditsy Drones?"  
  
"Yes.and no.I just, oh, I don't know". Lorelai looked questionably at her daughter. "I'm just a little confused at things, people and stuff".  
  
"Well, maybe I can help. Spill the beans kiddo!"  
  
"I can't. I have to figure it out for myself. I better go.don't want to be late."  
  
"Can't see why not. Fire burns you know!"  
  
"By mom".  
  
"See ya later sweetie!"  
  
Rory sat down in her usual seat on the bus to Hell. Everything rushed by her in a haze as she stared blankly out the window, to caught up in her thoughts to focus her eyes. A bitter war raged in her mind. She knew she held feelings for Dean, but in amongst them strange feelings for Tristan kept popping up to haunt her. What did it all mean? Was she falling for Tristan.Evil Tristan who made her life hell.or nice Tristan who had become her friend? *Friend? Is that what you think he is? He has made your life hell, how can that form the foundations of a friendship?* Then there was Dean, her trusted, caring boyfriend who broke up with her after he had pledged his love for her. Rory knew she had hurt Dean, badly, but no matter what she did, she still couldn't find the same feelings for him that he had for her.  
  
As the bus pulled up at Chilton, Rory grabbed her bag and stumbled off the bus. She pushed her confused feelings as far as she could into the back of her mind as she made her way to her locker.  
  
Rory's Locker  
  
Rory stood at her locker, shooting daggers into the impossible door. She swore she could hear it laughing at her mockingly. She gasped in surprise as a fist slammed into it and the door popped open. Rory spun around to find Tristan, smirk spread across his face.  
  
"Door giving you hassles again, Mary?" he remarked smugly.  
  
"I think it's been possessed by Satan, oh wait, that positions already been filled".  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"You"  
  
"Aww Mary, you wound me! I mean what would you do if I wasn't here to help you?"  
  
"I'm sure some how I'd manage to find the will to go on.and the name's Rory!"  
  
"Come on, Mary, you know you want me!"  
  
Rory stood dumbfounded at Tristan. No matter how hard she tried, she still couldn't figure out the blue eyed enigma that was Tristan. Rory found herself speaking her thoughts out loud.  
  
"What is wrong with you Tristan?"  
  
It was Tristan's turn to be confused. "I don't think I quite understand?"  
  
" What is wrong with you? It's a perfectly logical question. You're a smart guy, I'm sure somewhere in that inflated head of yours you can find an answer".  
  
Tristan picked up on the slight bitterness that was present in Rory's statement. His confusion was starting to turn into irritation. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong with me Rory, since you seem to know everything".  
  
Rory could feel the air around them fill with tension. It was too early in the morning to have this conversation. She knew that the friendly banter that they had started with was progressing into an argument laced with hurt and hate. "Just forget I even asked Tristan", she replied as she slammed her locker shut and brushed passed him. Tristan, however, was not yet ready to let the question slip by. He went after her, grabbing her elbow to spin her around to face him. "No, I will not just forget it. You obviously seem to know the answer and I want to hear it." He instantly wished he'd never asked after what he heard come out of Rory's mouth.  
  
"Fine. You want to know what's wrong with you Tristan, I'll tell you. You're so caught up in your own air of Godliness and ego that you fail to see how much of a jerk you are. You strut around the halls followed by your equally testosterone enriched pals and soiree of bimbo girls that swoon around your feet, thinking you're some kind of King with your long list of conquests, it's sickening. But then, with a flick of a switch you can turn into this sweet, caring sensitive guy who makes me feel all warm inside when you hug me and wipe away my tears, and whose eyes seem to pierce my soul every time I look into them, and I'm confused Tristan, cause I don't know where that person goes, where you hide him. So there, that's what's wrong with you", and with that Rory turned and ran away from him yet again.  
  
Tristan stood rooted to the spot. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Her words had stung him, and the pain and confusion it had caused would not subside. He knew what she said was true, and it was the harshness of this reality that he hated the most. However, what he didn't understand was the second half of her assault on his wrongs. Was it possible that Rory was experiencing even the slightest hint of feelings he had for her. Tristan banished this thought from his mind, * get real DuGrey, she'll never love you and you'll never have her*. Still, the hope of that thought would not go away, so he did the one thing he would be sure to regret afterwards, he ran after her.  
  
Tristan found Rory in the library. She was trying her hardest to concentrate on the book she was reading, but the strain on her face was evident. He hesitated before making his way over to her, unsure of what he was going to say, but to stubborn to listen to his own warning.  
  
Rory felt the presence of someone standing behind her. After her little outburst, she had run to the library to hide, it being the only real place she felt safe. She turned around to see Tristan, a blank expression spread across his face. She turned back to her book, wishing that he'd just leave her alone.  
  
Tristan sat down opposite her and watched as Rory's shoulders slumped. He knew she didn't want to talk to him, look at him, but too bad, she had started this and he was determined to finish it.  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Go away Tristan, I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Well, that's a real shame, 'cause I want to talk to you"  
  
Rory closed her book and got up. She needed to get away from him.she was drowning under his piercing blue gaze. She made her way into the aisles, determined to get away. Tristan however was right on her heals.  
  
"Don't walk away from me Rory". Rory faltered at his plea before quickening her pace. Tristan reached out to grab her hand, pulling her back to within a few inches of him. Their closeness to each other sent shivers down Rory's spine.  
  
"Tristan let me go"  
  
" No, not until you tell me what has got you so confused"  
  
Rory looked up into Tristan's eyes. Big mistake. She felt her knees go weak and she was sure she would have collapsed if Tristan had not been holding her up.  
  
"I'm not confused about anything", she lied as she adverted her gaze to their feet.  
  
"That's bullshit Rory and you know it". Rory was shocked at the hint of anger in his voice. Tristan noticed the shock then fear flutter across Rory's face. He calmed himself before going on. "Please Rory, tell me what's wrong. What have I done? Tell me so I can fix it".  
  
Rory sighed, "It's not just you...I'm confused and I don't.I don't know what to do. I have all these weird feelings and I don't know what they all mean and.I hate it, I hate it 'cause I can't figure out how to make them go away. And you, you're not helping. Every time I see you I'm reminded of that kiss."  
  
"Rory.."  
  
"No, Tristan shut up. Why.why did you have to kiss me?."  
  
"Hey you kissed me"  
  
"I did not...you started it, you initiated it."  
  
"You didn't exactly do anything to stop it"  
  
"That's beside the point."  
  
"How is it? What, is there a different set of rules for you and another set for me? That's not fair Rory and you know it. You're not the only one who's haunted by that kiss you know."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You really have no idea do you? Well I guess you're not as smart as I thought you were." Tristan started to walk away.  
  
"Tristan..."  
  
"Rory just drop it, ok. I know what you think of me.I don't need to hear it again".  
  
Rory watched as Tristan walked away from her. She wanted to call out to him, she wanted to wipe the hurt look off his face that had appeared there after their argument, but her mouth was dry. She eventually found her feet and made her way to her next class.  
  
Paris stood fuming in the next aisle of books. She had a feeling something had happened at Madeline's party between the two, and now she knew. She couldn't believe it, Tristan and Rory had kissed. Why would Rory have done that...she always said she disliked Tristan and that he was a jerk. And Tristan, what was his deal? He acted as if he had fallen for Rory. This thought made Paris even angrier. He was supposed to fall for her, not the country bumpkin! *I'll get them for this*. Thoughts of revenge surged through Paris's head as she sought out Madeline and Louise. Tristan and Rory would be sorry they ever went to that party by the time Paris was through.  
  
Gilmore House  
  
Rory collapsed onto her bed. The rest of her day had been spent avoiding Tristan, who had just so happened been avoiding her too. Thoughts of their argument kept popping up to remind her of the torturous day. Something Tristan had said kept nagging at her, *what had he meant.as if he was haunted by their kiss.she was just a game to him, another name to add to his list of conquests.wasn't she?*  
  
Rory was snapped from her thoughts by the insistent ringing of the phone. She ran into the living room, tossing cushions, magazines and papers everywhere in an attempt to find the phone. They really needed to learn how to clean up.  
  
"Hello", Rory answered upon finally finding it.  
  
"Hey Rory. Meet me in fifteen minutes in the Gazebo in the park"  
  
"Lane? What...why?"  
  
"I have to run something by you."  
  
"But."  
  
"Just be there.I don't have time to explain.bye".  
  
Rory put the phone down. She wondered what could be so urgent and important. She got changed out of her uniform and made her way to the town center to meet Lane.  
  
Park  
  
Rory made her way across the park. She could see someone sitting in the Gazebo, and assumed Lane was already there waiting for her. As she climbed the stairs Rory stood stunned at the person before her.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Dean?" 


	3. part 3

A Kiss, a Blush, a Smirk, a Love Part 3  
  
Authors note: Sorry I took so long to write this part.I have been heaps busy, and got writers block a few times. Thanks to those who reviewed, and special thanks to Ellie who kept me motivated to write my trory. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. P.S I may have altered the personalities of Paris and Dean a bit.sorry if I make them out to be too mean, but hey, I'm claiming artistic license!!!  
  
Rory and Dean stood stunned. It was as if each were deer's that had been snared on the road by on-coming headlights. Rory's eyes were wide in shock. She couldn't believe Dean was standing right there, in front of her. She closed her eyes briefly and re-opened them, hoping he was just a dream, a figment of her imagination. He wasn't.  
  
"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
"Lane told me to meet her here", replied Rory.  
  
"Lane told you to meet her.she told me the same thing.oh". Rory and Dean both realized at the same time what their devious friend had done.  
  
"She set this up! I can't believe it. That little sneak!" Rory flopped down onto the bench in the Gazebo.  
  
"I guess she figured we needed to talk or something", replied Dean.  
  
A look of dread flashed across Rory's face. *Talk.to Dean. About what? It was over, wasn't it?*  
  
Dean watched Rory. He could see she was concentrating hard on whatever it was she was thinking about. He had missed her terribly and still loved her as much as the fateful day he called off their relationship. *I'm such an idiot. How could I have let her go?*  
  
"Rory, don't you think we should talk?"  
  
Rory looked up at Dean, the pleading in his voice apparent. She searched his eyes. In them she saw a desire, a desire for her. Dean moved to sit next to Rory, taking her hand in his own larger one. Rory shivered. His touch was cold. It wasn't warm like.Tristan's. There was no spark, no bolt of electricity that surged through her body.  
  
"Rory, I miss you. Everyday I kick myself over the mistake I made. I never should have broken up with you like that. It hurts so much not to be with you. Rory, I still love you."  
  
Rory looked up to see Dean's face very close to her own. She froze as Dean lowered his lips to her own. His kiss was icy cold. There was no love, just a need, a need she finally realized she didn't want from him.  
  
Dean pulled back from Rory, realizing she wasn't returning his passion. He searched her eyes for a sign that she missed him, that she wanted to be with him, that she loved him. Realizing his search was futile, pain and anger began to take over his body. He dropped her hand, standing up in an attempt to make himself appear stronger, more powerful.  
  
"You still can't say it. You still don't love me, hell, you don't even miss me."  
  
Tears sprung to Rory's eyes at his words as she picked up on the hurt and anger in his voice. "Dean.please."  
  
Dean grabbed Rory's wrist and held it tightly, pulling her up to face him. Rory was terrified. Dean was a lot bigger and stronger than she was and she didn't know if she'd be able to get away if he became even more forceful with her.  
  
"Dean...stop.you're hurting me", Rory stammered as she winced at the pain he was causing. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she looked around to see if there was anyone to help her. The park was deserted.there was no one.  
  
"You know what you are Rory? You're weak. You're a weak, snotty little private school bitch, and you want to know something else.I don't need you, in fact, I'm better off without you." Dean practically snarled as he spoke to her. Then he did something Rory thought was incapable of him. He slapped her, hard against her soft porcelain cheek. He pushed her back down onto the bench.  
  
"Goodbye, Rory". Dean spat out her name like it was some kind of disease. Rory slumped back on the bench and watched him walk away. She felt paralyzed as tears continued to cascade down her cheeks. The side of her face burned from where Dean had hit her. Rory was so confused. She was confused, shocked, scared and hurt. She'd seen a side to Dean she didn't know existed, a side of him she thought couldn't exist.  
  
Rory felt too paralyzed to move. She feared that Dean was still out there, waiting for her. She curled herself up, shivering, crying and preying someone would find her.  
  
Luke's Diner  
  
"Hello Lukey", greeted Lorelai as she walked into the diner.  
  
"If you've come to get coffee, then too bad, you're not having any", replied Luke rather sternly.  
  
"Ohhh, why?"  
  
"Because one, you called me 'Lukey', and two, you drink too much".  
  
"Come on Luke. You're not going to honestly deny me my coffee are you?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"But you know I can't live without it. It's my life support system. You wouldn't want me to die would you? You'd feel guilty for the rest of your life". Lorelai said as she looked up innocently at Luke, holding her mug up expectantly. He gave in, unable to stand the puppy dog eyes look she was giving him.  
  
"No more 'Lukey'", he warned.  
  
"Ok!" Lorelai chirped happily, "Hey, have you seen Mini Me?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Rory".  
  
"Ah, no.come to think of it, I haven't seen her since this morning."  
  
"That's weird, we always meet here at this time."  
  
"Well. Maybe she's caught up with schoolwork at home."  
  
"Mmm, maybe". Lorelai couldn't help but feel a little worried. It wasn't like Rory to be late for coffee at Luke's. She pulled out the mobile and phoned home. After five minutes of listening to the ringing tone, she gave up, realizing she either wasn't there or wasn't answering. *Maybe she's on her way.*  
  
Luke watched as Lorelai's face became more worried. He reached out to hold her hand. "Not at home?" Lorelai shook her head, "Well then she's probably on her way here then". Lorelai tried to give him a faint smile that turned out to be more like a frown.  
  
"Yeah, she'll probably walk through that door right now". Lorelai turned to the door, expecting Rory to walk in, wishing she'd walk in and tell her all about her day at Hell. When she didn't, Lorelai became even more worried. She had the distinct feeling that something was wrong. She turned to Luke, the worried and concerned look even more evident on her face.  
  
"Have you tried her pager?"  
  
"Hey, good idea!" Lorelai immediately paged Rory. After ten minutes with no return message Lorelai had become frantic. She began to pace up and down the now empty diner, trying to recall if Rory had said anything about not meeting her, or that she had to stay back at Chilton. Luke came around from behind the counter.  
  
"Lorelai stop, you're going to burn a hole into my floor with all that pacing". Lorelai turned to Luke. She had reached panic mode and tears began to stream down her face.  
  
"Something's wrong.something's happened.Rory just doesn't disappear like this."  
  
Luke's heart was breaking. He couldn't bear to see her this way. He pulled her into his arms, whispering assuring words in her ear. Lorelai relaxed in his arms and buried her face in his shoulder. She began to calm down and remembered how to breathe. She raised her eyes to meet his. They were soft, full of love, caring and concern. Finally, she knew what Sookie, Rory and the rest of Stars Hollow had been telling her for so long. Luke was in love with her, and she was in love with him. Slowly, she reached up to kiss him.  
  
To say Luke was shocked is an understatement. Slowly he regained his composure, kissing her back. It was full of passion and relief. The feelings both had kept bottled up for each other came flooding out in that one kiss. However, it wasn't to last for long. Just then the door opened and in walked Miss Patty and Taylor Doose. Luke and Lorelai jumped away from each other to meet the shocked and happy faces watching them. Miss Patty started to jump up and down in excitement. She flew out the door just as quickly as she had come in, eager to start spreading the news. Taylor walked up to the flustered pair, shaking Luke's hand.  
  
"It's about time you two woke up and got together".  
  
"Taylor." Luke started.  
  
"This day shall go down in Stars Hollow history, I'll tell you that right now".  
  
"Taylor."  
  
"So when is the wedding?"  
  
"Taylor", Luke said frustratingly, "Rory is missing".  
  
Taylor was about to go on when Luke's words sunk in, "Missing! What do you mean missing?"  
  
"She was supposed to meet me here half an hour ago. She's not at home and she isn't answering her pager", Lorelai informed him.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there, we have to organize search parties!" said Taylor as he rushed out the door. Lorelai was about to follow him when Luke pulled her back.  
  
"You should go home. Wait for her there, I'll go look for her." Lorelai was about to protest, "You are in no state to look for her Lorelai. You're better of at home incase she goes back there", Luke said sternly. Lorelai nodded reluctantly. She knew he was right, she would be better off at home. They headed out the door, both hoping that Rory was alright.  
  
The Gazebo  
  
Darkness was setting in as Luke walked through the park in the center of Stars Hollow. His eyes were darting furiously as he searched for Rory. He hoped she was safe. He painted a pretty picture in his head of Rory curled up in the library, so absorbed in her book that she hadn't realized what time it was. It would be so like her to do that. But she wasn't there, Luke had checked five times. His thoughts turned to Lorelai. She was so distraught with fear. All he wanted to do was return Rory to her and hold them both in his arms. He had always been apart of their lives and was constantly looking out for them both, helping them whenever and wherever he could. He felt like he was apart of their little family and had always treated Rory like his own daughter.and always would.  
  
Luke started to head towards the Gazebo, the only place he had yet to look. As he neared closer he thought he could see a small bundle, or form curled up on the bench. His heart skipped a beat as he rushed over, hoping against hope that it was Rory.  
  
Rory heard footsteps coming up the stairs to the gazebo. She cowered back on the bench, fearing it may have been Dean coming back to finish what he had started.  
  
"Rory.Rory is that you? Oh thank god you're safe." It was Luke. Rory relaxed with relief as Luke sat down and pulled her into his arms. Rory clung onto him for dear life as another wave of tears fell from her eyes in relief. She felt safe, and was so glad that Luke had found her.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you home to your mom. She's been so worried about you." Rory nodded and was grateful when Luke picked her up to carry her, she really didn't think she would be able to walk, the paralyzed sensation still coursing through her entire being.  
  
Gilmore House  
  
Lorelai stood staring out the window overlooking the front yard. She was shivering, covered from head to toe in tiny goose bumps. Silent tears fell from her eyes, staining her cheeks. Her over-active imagination kept coming up with horrible scenarios that could have happened to her precious daughter, causing her tears to fall even heavier. All she wanted was to have Rory back, safe in her arms.  
  
"God, I know I've never really acknowledged you in the past, and I admit that I have made fun of you and the whole churchy religious thing, but if you could please, please, just return my daughter to me safe and sound, I swear I will never ask for anything ever again.except for Metallica tickets, 'cause lord I'd love to go.no pun intended", sobbed Lorelai. She turned her head away from the ceiling and back to the window. Her stomach did a somersault and she let out a muffled scream as her breath caught in her throat. She raced to the door and down the steps. Luke, with Rory cradled in his arms met her in the middle of the yard.  
  
"Rory...Rory.oh, thank god you're safe. Where have you been?...what happened?..." Lorelai's plague of questions was stopped by Luke.  
  
"I think we should just get her to bed. We can find out what happened later." Lorelai nodded and followed Luke inside.  
  
Luke lay Rory down on her un-made bed, pulling the covers up over her shivering body. Both Luke and Lorelai were shocked when they noticed the bruise that had started to form on Rory's left cheek. Lorelai gasped. She tenderly brushed her hand across the mark, Rory groaning in pain at the touch. Lorelai kissed Rory's forehead, and she and Luke left her to sleep.  
  
"Did you see that Luke! Someone's hurt my baby! I swear on Johnny Depp's life I will find out who did this to my angel and I'll make them wish they were never born!" Lorelai grabbed her jacket and started to storm out the house only to be stopped by Luke. "Luke! What are you doing? Let me go I have to find the arsehole who did this to my baby!" Lorelai tried to free herself of Luke's strong arms, but he held her back firmly. "Luke, why are you stopping me! I have to."  
  
"You have to calm down."  
  
"Calm down. Calm down! Some bastard out there has hit my daughter.my daughter.my own flesh and blood and you want me to calm down", Lorelai scoffed, "I need to find out who did this, that's what I need to do!"  
  
"Yes, I know, and trust me, I want to find them as well, but not now." Luke lead Lorelai to the couch, sitting down, he took her hand in his. "Right now, Rory needs you.here. The hunt can wait till tomorrow."  
  
Lorelai looked into Luke's eye's. They were full of tenderness and care, and she found herself calming down. She knew he was right.he was always right. "You're good at the comforting thing you know?" Luke smiled warmly at her and was met by Lorelai's lips. They snuggled into each other, slowly drifting off into sleep.  
  
*******  
  
Rory drifted out of her slumber as the smell of coffee sought her out from the kitchen. Her eyes drifted to the window that was unleashing a flood of sunshine, its warmth contrasting heavily with the cold numb feeling that was brewing inside her. Normally she would have awoken with a bright smile on her face, the beauty of the day outside sending happy tingles through her body. But today she awoke with a frown, the glare from the window piercing her eyes and giving her a headache.  
  
The memory of the night before was still fresh in her mind. There was a permanent picture of Dean's angry face branded in her memory. She crawled out of the comfy confines of her bed and made her way over to the mirror on her dresser. She hoped last night had just been a terrible dream, but she was snapped out of this fantasy by the purple bruise that now painted her left cheek. The stark reality of the situation now came flooding back to her. Dean, her loving and trusted boyfriend had hit her, branding her with his blind fury.  
  
A single tear fell down her soft cheek. She brushed it away angrily. Dean was not deserving of her tears.he was not deserving of her love.he was not deserving of her thoughts, or of her. Their relationship had ended, for good. Rory no longer had any respect for him and she vowed to wipe him from her mind.Dean had never existed.  
  
Rory looked at her Chilton uniform that hung limply over her chair, then back to her reflection in the mirror. She knew Lorelai would try and talk her into staying at home, swapping Hell for a 'mother-daughter-share- session' where Lorelai would make Rory do all the sharing.  
  
Rory glanced back over to her bed. She could just as easily cocoon herself in its covers, hide from the world, hide from her bruise, and hide from him. But, that wasn't an option. Rory wasn't going to give Dean that sort of satisfaction.the satisfaction that comes from winning. Dean had not won, he had lost.the only winner was Rory and her trophy decorated her pretty face.  
  
Rory grabbed her uniform and headed out the door to the bathroom. Just as she had expected, the moment her door creaked open, Lorelai swooped down on her like a hawk to its prey. Coffee in hand, Lorelai pulled Rory into her arms.  
  
"Oh my poor baby.are you ok?" gushed Lorelai, kissing Rory on her head, "I was so worried about you."  
  
"Mom, I'm fine." Rory tried to squirm her way out of Lorelai's arms, but the embrace was too tight. "Mom, let me go, I'm going to be late for school!"  
  
"What?!", Lorelai gasped, "How can you even think about going to school after what that great big ugly oaf Butch from that biker gang Hell's Angels did to your pretty face?"  
  
"What?" replied a confused Rory.  
  
"Well, you haven't told me what happened, so I made up a story that would force me not to believe that somebody I actually know did that to you", explained Lorelai, "Of course, it would be super if you told me who did so that I could go and pinch their puny head off, something that I'd enjoy very much."  
  
Rory let out an exasperated sigh and pushed past her mother towards the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, honey.come on, talk to me." Lorelai pleaded.  
  
"Mom, I'm gonna be late."  
  
"Just tell me what happened.come on, we tell each other everything. You have to tell me who did this."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. I want to go to school and forget yesterday ever happened!" Rory screamed back at her mother, storming off to the bathroom.  
  
Chilton  
  
Rory sat in class, counting down the seconds to the bell. She'd managed to get through the morning with few hassles. Paris, Louise and Madeline were ignoring her, and had been since the day before. Mr. Medina had looked questionly at her bruise, but had thankfully said nothing. The rest of Chilton either stared but didn't say anything, or just didn't notice her at all, and she was yet to cross paths with Tristan, something she found herself fearing.only she didn't know why.  
  
Rory let out a sigh of relief as the bell went, signaling the end of class. Usually she enjoyed her literature class, but today she felt suffocated and couldn't wait to escape the confines of its walls. She bustled out of the room with everyone else. Mr. Medina had been watching her with concern, and she didn't want him to keep her back for one of his counseling sessions.  
  
Rory made her way through the busy Chilton halls to her locker. A familiar form came to stand next to her.  
  
"My, that's a pretty little bruise you've got there Rory."  
  
"Paris.hi", replied Rory uncertainly.  
  
"I wonder how it happened. Madeline, Louise, any ides?" Louise and Madeline shook their heads, "Well", continued Paris, "How about I take a shot at this little puzzle then. Let's see, somebody's obviously hit you, but who?" Paris pondered mockingly, "Perhaps it was some weirdo from your 'friendly' little town. No, that's not it, is it Rory?" Rory looked at her feet. "Ok, I'll try again. Perhaps it was.your mother. Oooo, what a scandal, what will people think!" Madeline and Louise snickered.  
  
"Paris, stop it. My mother would never do something like this." Rory shot back, pointing to her face.  
  
'Well then, if it wasn't your mother, then there's only one other person I can think of.your precious boyfriend.Dean." Rory's face went white. "That's who did it, isn't Rory? My, my, my, Rory.you sure know how to pick 'em don't you. Of course, I can understand why he'd do it.jealousy can really take a firm hold over people."  
  
A confused look overtook Rory's face, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Come off it Rory, you know exactly what I mean, and if you don't, then I guess you're not as smart as you think you are." With that having been said, Paris, Madeline and Louise gave Rory one last disgusted look before walking off.  
  
Rory thought she was going to collapse under the heavy weight of emotions that began to over take her body. She was angry at Paris for her accusations, and hurt at the same time. She felt confused.what had she meant, 'jealousy can really take a firm hold over people'? Dean didn't hit her out of jealousy.what could he possibly be jealous of. He hit her cause she didn't love him.not out of jealousy. *Unless.no, that wasn't possible.or was it? Was Dean jealous about Tristan, about their kiss? No he couldn't be, he didn't even know about that.*  
  
Rory looked up and down the empty corridor. She felt alone and lost. She leant into the coolness of her locker door and closed her eyes that were brimming with tears. She wished she could just grow wings and fly away, from Chilton, Stars Hollow, Dean and life.  
  
Tristan, having partied himself to bed in the early hours of dawn, had slept in and was consequently running late for school. He considered not going in at all, but the then he'd miss seeing her, something he could not live with out. By the time he'd staggered around the DuGrey Mansion, he'd only arrive at Chilton in time for lunch and afternoon classes, but at least he'd see Rory.  
  
Tristan swung his car into an empty space in the Chilton car park. He headed inside the cold confines of the Chilton halls that were now deserted of students. He decided to go to his locker first before going on his search for Rory. As he rounded the corner to the row of lockers that housed his own, his heart knotted in his chest as he saw a crumpled Rory, eye's closed, tear stained cheeks, leaning against her locker. Her bag lay on the floor, books, pens and papers spilling out around her.  
  
Tristan rushed to her side, instantly spotting the bruise that marked her face. The knot in his heart tightened as he realized some one had hit her. He sat down beside her, gently pulling Rory into his arms, holding her closely and wiping away the tears that streamed down her face.the tears that he for once had not caused. He whispered calming reassurances in her ears, glad when she began to relax against him.  
  
Rory had collapsed to the hard cold floor, unable to withstand the weight of emotions on her shoulders. Resting her head on her locker, tears began to fall, blurring her vision of the tall, blue eyed enigma that was running to her side. Rory felt strong arms wrap around her as she was pulled into a firm chest. Gentle hands caressed her cheeks, wiping away the endless flow of tears. A calming voice weaved its way through her ears, a voice she recognized as belonging to Tristan. She relaxed against him, thankful for his care and comfort.  
  
Tristan breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed Rory's sobs subsiding. He wanted to ask what happened, wanted to know who had put the ugly bruise on her face so that he could beat the crap out of them. He knew she wouldn't want to talk about it, but he had to find out who had hit her.  
  
"Rory.what happened, who did this to you?" he asked quietly.  
  
Rory lifted her head to look in his blue pools. They were full of love, care and concern for her. At that moment she felt safe. She'd never felt that safe with anyone, ever. She didn't want to leave.she wanted to stay with him, protected from the world in his arms.  
  
"Take me home, Tristan".  
  
Tristan would have fallen down with shock at Rory's request had he not already been sitting on the floor. "Are you sure Rory?" he asked, his voice laced with uncertainty.  
  
"Yes. I just want to be anywhere but here".  
  
"Ok, sure, no problem".  
  
Tristan helped Rory up, then gathered her bag and contents that lay sprawled on the ground. He placed his hand protectively on the small of Rory's back, as they walked out of the suffocating confounds of Chilton to his car.  
  
Tristan and Rory drove in silence. The only conversation they shared was the directions Rory gave Tristan as they neared Stars Hollow. Tristan pulled up in the vacant Gilmore driveway.  
  
"Is your mum home?" Tristan asked as he helped her out of the car. Rory shook her head. Tristan felt the start of a smirk spreading to his lips, but hid it away. * You insensitive jerk Tristan.get over it, she doesn't want that.* Rory walked up the steps to the front door, Tristan following closely behind. She unlocked the door and made a bee-line to the kitchen, and more importantly, the coffee machine. She became to fumble with it, spilling half of the sacred coffee on the floor, before Tristan stepped in to take over. Rory started to protest, but was stopped by Tristan.  
  
"Go to the lounge room and sit down, I'll do this". Rory nodded and made her way to the other room. She flopped down on the couch and was joined moments later by Tristan, coffee in hand. Rory took a long sip from the mug Tristan handed to her. The smooth liquid traveled down her dry throat, filling her inside with warmth. Tristan chuckled at the content look that spread over Rory's face. She looked up at him quizzically.  
  
"You really love that stuff don't you?" Tristan asked, smiling warmly at her.  
  
Rory nodded, 'It keeps me alive."  
  
"Oh, so what, you don't like oxygen or something?" It was Rory's turn to let out a slight chuckle, "No, doesn't seem to have quite the same effect." Rory said, looking into her mug as they drifted into silence.  
  
Tristan looked away from Rory, unable to bear to see her so sad. His gaze drifted to the coffee table where an opened photo album lay. He picked it up, looking at the pictures of happier times between Rory and Dean.  
  
"He's an idiot for letting go of you Rory." Tristan stated simply.  
  
Rory's gaze drifted over to what Tristan was looking at. She slumped back against the couch, unable to stand the sight of the pictures. Tristan looked over to her, his heart knotting once more as a single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Oh, Rory I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up".  
  
"No, it's ok, it's not your fault.it's his, It's all his fault." Rory sobbed.  
  
"What's his fault Rory? Breaking up with you? Of course it's his fault. It's his fault he lost out on the single most beautiful girl in the world".  
  
The flow of tears began to fall more heavily down Rory's face at his words. "But why me? Why did he have to do this to me? What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"Do what Rory? Did he hit you, is that who hit you?" Rory looked up at him with tear filled eyes and gave him the answer he already knew. "Oh, Rory, I'm so sorry", Tristan said as calmly as he could, pulling Rory into his arms.  
  
Rory relaxed against Tristan, "Thank you", she said quietly.  
  
Tristan kissed her forehead, wiping away a stray tear, "No problem", he replied, as both closed their eyes, relishing each other's comfort.  
  
******** Later that night  
  
Lorelai pulled up in the driveway beside the unfamiliar car that rested where she usually parked the jeep. She looked quizzically at it before hurriedly making her way into the house. She walked into the lounge room to find Rory and a strange boy she didn't recognise curled up in each others arms.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Mrs. Gilmore?" 


	4. part 4

A Kiss, a Blush, a Smirk, a Love. Part 4 By Leela  
  
Farmerjohn7@hotmail.com Pairing: R/T  
  
A/N Thanx to all those who have reviewed, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory, then at Tristan before adverting her gaze back to Rory, a quizzical look playing on her face.  
  
"So, are you going to introduce us Rory, or is this just an imaginary friend the whole world can see?" Lorelai asked intrigued.  
  
"Oh, right, sure.this is Tristan DuGrey. Tristan this is my Mom, Lorelai.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Lorelai", said Tristan, getting up to shake Lorelai's hand, "now I know where Rory gets her beautiful looks", he continued, winking at Rory who in turn blushed profusely.  
  
"Well, aren't we quite the charmer, Evil One."  
  
"Evil One?" questioned Tristan.  
  
"Yes that's right. Evil One, Spawn of Satan who enjoys tormenting my daughter. That is right isn't it?" Lorelai said turning to Rory, "this is the very cute boy who can't remember your name?"  
  
"Yes, that's him."  
  
"And you're here because?" Lorelai asked turning back to Tristan.  
  
"Well, ah.I, mmm.." Stammered Tristan.  
  
"We were studying." Answered Rory.  
  
"Oh, right. So you were studying?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"With no books, pens or paper?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"In the dark?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"With your eyes closed?" Rory nodded. "What were you studying, nocturnal habits?" Tristan started to chuckle but was silenced by the stern look Lorelai threw at him. He looked at Rory, who in turn became fascinated with their feet. His gaze drifted back to Lorelai whose face was beginning to tighten in anger. "Maybe I should go?" he said turning again back to Rory.  
  
"Yes, I think that nap time has come to an end." Replied Lorelai.  
  
"I'll walk you out" said Rory, walking quickly past Lorelai without lifting her gaze from the floor. Tristan was shocked at her gesture, but thankful all the same.  
  
"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Lorelai. Bye"  
  
"The pleasure was all mine" replied Lorelai sarcastically.  
  
Tristan gave her an uncertain smile before following Rory out the door. They walked down the stairs and headed towards Tristan's car, both unaware of Lorelai's watching eyes from the living room window.  
  
"So, Mary, been talking about me have you?" Tristan asked playfully, bumping her shoulder with his own.  
  
"Nothing good" replied Rory with a smile.  
  
"Oh, come on Mary! It's ok, you can admit it! I always knew you wanted me!"  
  
"Yes Tristan, I'll admit it. I want you more than anything in the world. So, I think you should get in your car before your inflated head explodes and your ego is scattered all over my front yard." Rory said with a serious look on her face.  
  
Tristan started to laugh. Rory felt a smile creep to her lips, but tried to hide it. Her attempts didn't go un-noticed.  
  
"You're not laughing Mary!"  
  
"I don't find anything funny" Rory replied mater-of-factly.  
  
"I bet I can make you laugh." Said Tristan with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"I find it highly doubtful."  
  
"Really? Well, we'll just have to see about that." Replied Tristan with a cheeky grin on his face as he started to tickle Rory.  
  
Rory gasped as Tristan grabbed her around the waist and started to tickle her. She let out a burst of laughter and struggled to get out of his arms that were holding her close to him.  
  
"Tristan.stop it!" Rory said between fits of laughter.  
  
Reluctantly, Tristan let her go. Rory turned around to face him, her cheeks flustered from laughing so much. She hit him playfully on the arm. "That wasn't funny" she said trying to sound annoyed.  
  
"Says the girl who's trying to suppress her laughter" replied Tristan knowingly. Rory smiled. It was a genuine smile, not fake, but genuine, and it was aimed at him. Tristan looked deep into Rory's eyes, he saw something new in them, something that hadn't been there before today. He wasn't sure, but he thought it looked a bit like acceptance.acceptance of him in her life.  
  
Rory was lost, captivated in Tristan's blue pools that bored down into her own. She looked at her feet, unable to stand it anymore. She had seen a change in him.a good change. Below that cocky nature of his she had begun to see something else, something he only ever allowed her to see. She wasn't sure what exactly it was, caring, sincerity, but she knew it was meant for her. She cleared her throat before looking back up to him.  
  
"Thanks Tristan, for today." She said, a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Hey, no probs", he replied.  
  
An uneasy silence fell over them as they both lost themselves in each others eyes again.  
  
"Well.I guess I should go."  
  
"Oh, right, yeah." Rory replied quietly.  
  
Tristan opened the car door, turning back to Rory before getting in.  
  
"It'll be ok Rory.I promise." Tristan said sincerely. Rory nodded in response and bravely smiled at him. Tristan bent down and put a soft kiss on Rory's bruised cheek.  
  
"See you tomorrow Rory", he said as he climbed into his car.  
  
"Bye".  
  
Rory watched Tristan's retreating car until she could no longer see it. She put her hand to her cheek where Tistan's lips had just been. Her face had tingled when he kissed her. She noticed her bruise didn't seem to hurt as much anymore and it was as if Tristan had kissed all her pain away. Smiling, Rory began to walk back towards the house. Her spirit had lifted and she knew she had Tristan to thank for it. Somehow he had returned the sparkle to her eyes, the rosiness to her cheeks and the smile that shone from her heart. Rory skipped up to the door where Lorelai was waiting.  
  
"So. that was the evil one?" inquired Lorelai.  
  
"Yep, that's him" Rory said, smiling back.  
  
"Hmm. he doesn't look very evil", Lorelai said in a pondering manner, " No staff, no devil horns, no tail. Infact he looks like the opposite of evil. He seems like a perfectly nice young man to me.don't you think Rory?"  
  
Rory knew what her mother was getting at, and she wasn't prepared to do battle with her. Upon hearing no response, Lorelai decided to continue.  
  
"Nice enough to skip school with so you could enjoy a cosy little romp on the couch?"  
  
"Mum.it wasn't like that.'  
  
"Oh really, then what? What was it like Rory?" Lorelai asked, trying to hide the anger in her voice. She didn't know why she was angry.just that it was driven by fear.  
  
"I.I got upset.at school. Tristan gave me a lift home." Rory stammered.  
  
"Oh right, ok.and then you decided to sleep together?"  
  
"It wasn't like that! I was upset, Tristan was just.comforting me. We were talking and.I don't know, it just happened, we just fell asleep." Rory explained.  
  
"Ok.I guess that sounds feasible. So what were you upset about?"  
  
"Just.things" said Rory as she quickly brushed past Lorelai and headed to her room.  
  
"Just things huh.things like that bruise on your face that you still haven't told me how you got" said Lorelai in pursuit.  
  
"Mum, I don't want to talk about."  
  
"Oh, I see, so you can talk to Satan's Spawn about it, but you can't tell your own mother."  
  
"No.it's just.you'll over-react and do something horrible, and that would make it worse." Rory tried to reason.  
  
"Rory.we tell each other everything.that's our special thing.that's what makes us so great.we're best friends before mother and daughter.you have to tell me", Lorelai pleaded.  
  
"Mum.just.just drop it." Rory replied with a note of finality in her voice. She stormed past Lorelai into her room, slamming the door. Rory flopped down onto her bed. She didn't mean to upset Lorelai, she knew she was only trying to help. that she meant well.but still she couldn't do it.couldn't let her into her world of pain. Rory slowly drifted into sleep, a sleep plagued with dreams of Dean, Tristan and Lorelai.  
  
Luke's Diner  
  
"Hey Luke". Lorelai greeted glumly. "Give me coffee and keep it coming."  
  
"Well, aren't we a little ray of sunshine today!" replied Luke with a smile spread across his face. Seeing Lorelai made him the happiest he'd ever been. Lorelai looked up at him, the sadness in her eyes evident. Luke walked around the counter and pulled Lorelai into a comforting embrace.  
  
"Where's Rory?" he asked.  
  
"On her way to the school of endless tortures".  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"I don't know Luke.I honestly don't know. She still hasn't told me what happened and I can't stand it. I can't do anything. I can't even get back the person who did it."  
  
"Just give her some time, she'll come around." Luke said reassuringly.  
  
"Luke, I've given her time, but it's been days since she got that bruise and she still hasn't let me in, and I can't understand why? I mean, she could tell Satan's Spawn, but she can't tell her own mother?"  
  
"Satan's Spawn? Who the hell is Satan's Spawn?"  
  
"A boy from Chilton. I mean she hates him.she always said she hated him. What's changed?" Lorelai looked up at Luke with an expecting look on her face, as if Luke could answer all her questions and wash her worries away.  
  
"I don't know Lorelai.all you women are a complete mystery to me!"  
  
Lorelai smiled at him. She appreciated his efforts to cheer her up. "Well, I better head off, big function at the inn today."  
  
"Sure" replied Luke. Lorelai got up and headed towards the door. "Hey!" Lorelai turned around," You know I'm always here for you, both of you."  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Thanks Luke." She replied before turning back and exiting the diner.  
  
Chilton  
  
Tristan pulled his car into the car park at Chilton. He turned off the engine, but made no attempt to exit the vehicle. Instead he sat and stared out the window. What was wrong with him? What had this simple, small town, innocent girl done to him? Tristan rubbed his tired eyes. He had barely slept a wink last night, his mind too consumed with relaying the events of that day. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He felt pain for her, he felt hate and anger with her, and he felt hope for them both.  
  
Tristan mentally shook himself and climbed out of the car. He walked into Chilton, thoughts of Rory still running through his mind. As he headed to his locker, he couldn't help but feel that something odd was going on. He felt everyone's eye's watching him. All his friends cheered and patted him on his back and all the girls looked at him with big sorrowful eyes.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Cave Man himself." Tristan knew who had spoken before he even turned around.  
  
"Summer", he said quietly, turning to the brunette.  
  
"You know Tristan, I honestly thought you had better taste." Tristan furrowed his brow in confusion, "Then again, I guess after me, you can only go downhill, can't you?"  
  
"Summer, I have no idea what you're talking about." "But you know, I'm not nearly as surprised at you as I am at her. I didn't think it was in her morals. I always pictured her as remaining a virgin 'till the day she was married." Summer said as she circled Tristan.  
  
"Summer, who are you talking about?" Tristan asked seriously, grabbing her arm.  
  
"Come on Tristan, don't play dumb with me, you know perfectly well who I'm talking about."  
  
"Well, obviously I don't or I wouldn't be asking."  
  
"I'm talking about you and the Virgin Mary. Oh wait, that name doesn't really apply to her anymore, now does it Tristan?" Summer scoffed.  
  
"Are you implying that," Tristan looked around and lowered his voice before going on," I slept with Rory?"  
  
"Yep, and I've got to hand it to you, you're a great actor. I mean you were so, oh what's the world, upset, shattered, heartbroken, when I dumped you. But big tough guy Tristan DuGrey sure got over little old me, moving onto Rory at that same party. Oh and by the way, don't bother whispering DuGrey, the whole school knows."  
  
Tristan stood in shock as Summer sauntered past him and down the hall. He couldn't believe his ears. There was a rumor circulating the entire school that he had slept with Rory at Madeline's stupid party.  
  
Tristan began to hurry to his locker, avoiding every handshake, smile, thumbs up, and congratulations thrown at him by his classmates. Finally he reached it, resting his head against the cool metal door, he let out a sigh. What the hell was he going to do. Rory would probably think he'd spread the rumor, and then she'd hate him all over again. Tristan's hands formed into fists at his sides, a determined look spreading across his face. He wasn't going to let that happen. He'd find Rory and tell her he hadn't done it. Then he'd find out who started the rumor and bash their face into a pulp. Tristan turned to go and look for Rory just as his friend John walked up to him.  
  
"DuGrey, mate, congratulations, the King rises again!" John said, extending his hand for Tristan to shake.  
  
Tristan looked at the accepting hand, then up at John. His expression was blank compared to his friend's enthusiastic one. Tristan ignored John's hand as he pushed past him to head up the hall.  
  
"Hey man", came John's voice, " Aren't you at least going to tell me how she was. Nailing the Virgin Mary is a huge challenge. If you can do it, I shouldn't have a problem".  
  
A wave of blind fury swept over Tristan at John's words. He spun around slamming John into the lockers.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about Rory like that again", Tristan said through clenched teeth, " And if you ever touch her, speak to her, or even come within a ten meter radius of her, I won't make your life worth living for" Tristan said as he released John and stormed down the hall.  
  
"You're a joke Tristan", John called out after him, " And your reputation is all bullshit!"  
  
Tristan ignored him. All he wanted to do was get to Rory before the rumor did.  
  
****** Rory got off the bus and started walking through the grounds of Chilton. Once inside, she headed down the halls towards her locker, blissfully unaware of the stares and smirks that were being thrown at her from every student she passed.  
  
She felt refreshed and eager to start the day, a feeling she had the sneaking suspicion was partly due to.Tristan. Since last night, Rory's worries had all but disintegrated. She was over Dean. She wasn't going to 'wallow', not because she didn't want to, but because her new found strength prevented her to. Dean was the bad guy in all this and the world was on Rory's side. Nothing could harm her now, nothing could ruin her day.  
  
The overhead speakers began to crackle as Principal Charleston's voice began to echo through the corridors.  
  
"Good morning students. I have a very important announcement to make. I would like everybody to make their way to the main hall where a special assembly is being held. This assembly is compulsory and every student is to attend. Those who do not will find themselves in a lot of trouble. Please make your way to the hall now."  
  
The students around Rory let out a groan as everyone began to make their way to the hall. Rory finished packing the books she'd need from her locker into her bag before joining the swarm of students walking to the assembly.  
  
Tristan entered the hall that housed Rory's locker. He saw her juggling books and her bag when the announcement broke out over the speakers. He paused, listening to what the principal was saying. At the end, Tristan looked back to Rory, just spotting her before his eyes lost her to the crowd of students making their way to the hall. He began to rush after her, pushing through the mass of students, but it was no use.  
  
Tristan turned into another empty corridor. It was a longer route to the hall, but if he hurried it would take him to the same entrance Rory was headed for and then, he might just catch her before she went into the assembly.  
  
Rory neared a side entrance to the hall. She wondered what could be so important to hold an assembly for so early in the day, but if it meant that she'd miss biology, she didn't really mind.  
  
As Rory started to walk through the entrance to the hall just in front of the stage, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her through another door that lead to the dressing rooms on the side.  
  
"What the hell!" Rory said loudly in shock.  
  
"Tristan covered her mouth with her hand to silence her." Ssshhh, it's me", he said, removing his hand.  
  
"Tristan! What the hell are you doing? You scared the crap out of me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to talk to you"  
  
"Tristan, we're supposed to be sitting out there for the assembly, can't it wait?" Rory said turning to leave.  
  
Tristan pulled her back. "No, its important.I have to tell you now, before it's too late." He said urgently.  
  
"Too late? What, are you about to die or something? Come on, we'll get in trouble", she said as she started to walk to the door.  
  
Tristan pulled her back again. "No, I'm not dieing, although you may want to kill me after I tell you this."  
  
Rory's face suddenly became serious. " Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what you're about to tell me?"  
  
"Because you won't".  
  
"Tell me". Tristan remained silent. "Tristan tell me". Rory said more forcefully.  
  
Tristan took a deep breathe. "There's a rumor going around the school that.that you and I..." Tristan lowered his voice to a whisper, " that we slept together at Madeline's party", he said, looking at his feet.  
  
"What? Speak up, I can't here you." Replied Rory.  
  
Tristan raised his voice a little, " There's a rumor going around the school that you and I slept together at Madeline's party"  
  
"WHAT?" Screamed Rory. Tristan quickly moved over to Rory, putting his hand over her mouth, as she fell back against the closed door leading to the stage.  
  
"Keep your voice down or someone will hear." Tristan didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the door flew open causing Rory to tumble to the floor on the stage, Tristan landing on top of her. The sound of a large gasp came from within the hall before the entire student body of Chilton erupted in laughter.  
  
Mr. Medina looked down at the two embarrassed students at his feet. "Stand up Mr. DuGrey and Miss Gilmore." He said sternly. Tristan and Rory picked themselves up off the floor. Both of their faces were stained with a deep red blush.  
  
"Would you like to tell me what you two were doing in there?" Tristan and Rory both became extremely fascinated by their shoes." Well then perhaps instead you'd both like to give the talk about sex and it's consequences to the rest of the school". Tristan and Rory both looked up at Mr. Medina in Horror. Surely he hadn't heard the rumor.  
  
"Sex and it's consequences?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yes, Miss Geller came to me and raised the issue about sexual education. She came up with the idea to hold this assembly.'  
  
Tristan and Rory both looked over to where Paris was sitting on the stage. She looked back at them, a triumphant smirk spread across her face. It was at that moment that Tristan and Rory realized who had started the rumor.  
  
  
  
A/N: I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update but I have been extremely busy and have lacked motivation. I hope you enjoyed this part and issue a challenge to all those that have read it. If you believe or want me to continue this then please, please review, I need to know that ppl are enjoying it. I can handle constructive criticism, so don't be shy. I reckon 7 reviews should motivate me enough to continue writing this. Thanx, Leela. ( 


	5. part 5

A Kiss, a Blush, a Smirk, a Love  
  
Part 5  
  
By Leela  
  
A/N: Before I start I would like to thank the following people for reviewing, you make writing worthwhile! - BTVSGoddes: short but sweet, thanks! - Lela: it is weird our names are so similar! Thanks for your encouraging remark! - Heavy Glow: Thank you for your 'insane' comment, it made me laugh! - klm111a: I hope after this chapter you feel less sorry for our favourite couple! - Goldie: thanks for your constructive criticism, I sorta feel the same way in regards to dean, and I'm sorry that I made him out to be a bit of an ass, but somehow, that's where the story took me, what can you do?!! - ehjulstrom: I hope this chpt is less suspenseful for you!!! Thanks for reviewing. - SeductiveKate: I'm glad you are enjoying my fic and like that particular lorelai comment, I was a bit unsure of it myself!!! Oh and what does LMAO mean? - flossie: thanks for reviewing, your reward is another chpt!!! - Jess: thanks for reviewing, and I shall definitely continue the story! - Evie: the finish is not insight yet, but I will keep going until it rolls by my door. - Amy: I am glad you're enjoying my story and hope you keep reading future installments! - Lovelock79: mr medina threatens to make them speak at the assembly, but instead they got a trip to the principals office! I hope you keep reading. I have some other trory ideas for future fics, but am mainly concentrating on this one now.  
  
Thanks to everyone again, I hope you all enjoy this next installment.  
  
So, without further ado, I give you Part 5! ( (Meaning, I'm going to shut up now!)  
  
On with the Trory!!!  
  
Charleston's Office  
  
Rory and Tristan sat in Principal Charleston's office in an embarrassed silence. Rory couldn't believe she was even there. Her perfect day had been ruined, by both Paris and Tristan.  
  
Charleston finished looking through both students' files. "Mr. DuGrey, Miss Gilmore", he said acknowledging them," I have come to a decision concerning your punishment. You shall both be suspended for the rest of the week." Rory's mouth dropped open. *Suspended! The last time I was suspended was because a deer hit my car, now a rumor?* Rory was about to protest before Principal Charleston continued," As well as the suspension you are both to write a five thousand word essay on peer pressure on teens concerning sex and the consequences that can arise due to this."  
  
Tristan suppressed the chuckle of laughter that was beginning to form in his throat. As embarrassing as the whole situation was, it was worth it just to hear Charleston say 'sex'. And if that wasn't enough, the look on Rory's face was priceless. It was a mixture of embarrassment, shock and disgust.  
  
"Do you have any questions?" Charleston asked interrupting Tristan's thoughts. Rory and Tristan both shook their heads in silence. Both knew it was pointless to argue, the result ending in an increased suspension.  
  
"Good. Your parents will be called in to pick you up."  
  
"That won't be necessary Sir." Tristan replied.  
  
"Excuse me?" Charleston asked in mild surprise.  
  
"Well, I drove myself here, and I can easily drive Rory home so as not to trouble Ms Gilmore at work".  
  
"I think that under the circumstances, that may not be a very good idea Mr. DuGrey."  
  
"No, its fine Sir", Rory said, finding her voice, "My mom is very busy at the inn with a function, I don't want to bother her with my wrongful behavior.  
  
Tristan almost laughed at Rory's words. She was being suspended for the rest of the week, yet she sounded even more sweet and innocent than she already was.  
  
"Very well, But I shall draft a letter explaining what you both have done and your punishment, which must be given to your parents. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Sir", Rory and Tristan both replied meekly.  
  
"Good, you are excused, and don't let this happen again." Charleston said sternly. Rory and Tristan nodded as they quickly exited the stuffy office.  
  
Once outside, Rory stormed down the hall towards her locker ahead of Tristan. She still couldn't believe this was happening. Lorelai would be laughing at her for weeks over this.  
  
"Hey, Rory, wait up!" Tristan called, running to catch up to her. "What's the hurry? It's not like we have a class to get to." Tristan said smirking.  
  
"No, I guess you're right.and I wonder whose fault that is?" Rory replied looking suggestively at Tristan.  
  
"Hey, don't blame me, it's not my fault!" Tristan said.  
  
"Not your fault!" Rory said, raising her voice a little, "If you hadn't have pulled me into that dressing room, I wouldn't be suspended, and I wouldn't have to write that stupid essay!"  
  
"Rory, calm down and lower your voice before we get in trouble again." Tristan said as he looked around the halls.  
  
"My voice? What the hell does my voice have anything to do with this?"  
  
"If you had kept your mouth shut, we wouldn't have gotten caught in the first place." Tristan said calmly as he moved to stand directly in front of Rory, their bodies mere inches apart. He stared deep into Rory's sky blue eyes that flickered with anger.  
  
Rory melted under Tristan's gaze. The atmosphere around them had changed as soon as Tristan had moved closer to her. The small space of air that separated them had become electrically charged, as if their bodies were magnets and they were being pulled together.  
  
"If.if you hadn't have told me that rumor, I.I wouldn't have had reason to raise my voice." Rory stammered.  
  
"I had to tell you." Tristan replied.  
  
"You could have picked a better time, like after the assembly."  
  
"No, I couldn't."  
  
"Why?" Rory enquired, recognizing a flash of vulnerability in Tristan's face.  
  
"Because." Tristan's shoulders slumped as he looked to his feet, "Because if I didn't tell you first, you would have heard it from someone else, and you'd think that I had started the rumor, and then you'd hate me all over again." Tristan said quietly.  
  
"Tristan, I wouldn't have thought that you spread the rumor, and I wouldn't hate you." Rory said warmly. Tristan looked skeptically at her. "Tristan, I've seen a change in you. Beneath that cloud of ego, there lies a genuine, sincere and sensitive guy. I only wish I'd met him earlier.like my first day in this hell hole!" Rory said chuckling.  
  
Tristan looked deep into Rory's eyes. He wanted to tell her.wanted to tell her right then and there that he was in love with her. But he couldn't. She wasn't ready and he'd end up scaring her.then she'd ignore him.  
  
"I just can't believe that Paris did this. I mean, I know she can be spiteful but I didn't think she could ever do something as horrible as spreading a detrimental rumor like this."  
  
"Well, Paris has issues." Replied Tristan.  
  
Rory looked at Tristan questionly. "What do you mean 'issues'?"  
  
"Well, she's been scared of you taking away her future position as valedictorian since you started here, and she's had a crush on me since.well since I've known her, and."  
  
"She knows!" Rory said suddenly.  
  
"She knows? Knows what?"  
  
"She knows about the kiss. Now this all makes sense."  
  
"Can you fill in the blanks please, cause I think I'm missing something?" Tristan asked confused.  
  
"Ok, somehow she finds out that we kissed. Being Paris, her blood boils given the fact that she hates me and has a major thing for you, and thoughts of us together would send her off the deep end. So, what does she do to get back at us? Spreads a rumor that we slept together."  
  
"Of course", Tristan said catching on, "It would further my supposed reputation, and ruin your creditability. She'd figure you'd think it was me, hate me, and then it would ruin whatever relationship she thought we had."  
  
"Dr. Watson, I think we've cracked the case!"  
  
"Yes Sherlock, I think we have!"  
  
"I just can't believe she'd stoop so low! What a conniving witch! I want to.to.tear her head off!"  
  
"Rory." Tristan said chuckling at her antics.  
  
"This is a major dilemma!"  
  
"Well I don't think it's a good idea to kill her!"  
  
Rory let out an exasperated sigh, 'I guess you're right. I think Harvard would be rather opposed to the idea of accepting a murderer."  
  
"Of course I'm right!' Tristan said, his infamous smirk finding its way to his mouth.  
  
"And the ego cloud inflates again." Rory replied smiling.  
  
Tristan laughed. "Come on Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, Tramp of Chilton, I'll take you home."  
  
Rory hit Tristan playfully on the shoulder as she followed him outside to his car.  
  
Gilmore house  
  
"That's my place there!" said Rory pointing to her house.  
  
Tristan pulled into the Gilmore driveway. "I thought you were kidding when you said we had to turn at the big rooster!"  
  
"Oh, we never kid about Monty" Rory replied sweetly.  
  
Rory and Tristan climbed out of the car and walked up to Rory's front door.  
  
"So, Mary," Tristan started teasingly, "What are you going to tell your mother, about the suspension I mean?"  
  
"That I was kidnapped by Satan and he locked me in the dressing room, and when I screamed to be let out, the evil operatives of hell had me suspended because the whole school is a cover up for a secret cult hell bent on destroying the lives of the youth of America. It's a big conspiracy." Rory answered seriously.  
  
Tristan erupted into laughter.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Rory said. Tristan didn't stop. "Stop laughing at me!' Rory said, hitting him on the shoulder.  
  
Tristan feigned pain, "Owww! I can't help it! You have such an over-active imagination!" Tristan managed to get out between fits of laughter.  
  
"Well, it keeps me sane." Rory said smiling.  
  
Tristan managed to calm down and control his laughing. "So, what do you plan on doing for the rest of the day?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Well, I'll probably go to Luke's and then work on this stupid essay."  
  
Tristan's stomach turned. "Who's Luke?" He asked, hoping it wasn't some new boyfriend.  
  
"He owns a diner. It's practically our second home. We eat there everyday, and he has the best coffee!" Rory said, her eye's lighting up at the mere thought of the delicious elixir.  
  
"Cool. Well, I guess I should go. I'm sorry I got you suspended Rory."  
  
"That's ok. Maybe the break will do me some good. Plus now my mom will finally have the rebellious daughter she's always wanted!"  
  
Tristan chuckled. "Ok, well, I'll see you later then."  
  
"Yeah.see you later." Rory replied quietly.  
  
Tristan hesitated before turning to walk back to his car. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to go back to the coldness of the DuGrey mansion. But, it was up to Rory to cause him to stay.  
  
"Tristan!" Rory called out to him. She didn't know why, but she didn't want him to leave just yet. She recognized something new in him, and she was eager to discover more about the elusive Tristan, the second Tristan that he kept hidden from view.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you maybe want to join me for lunch? Luke has great food, the best in Stars Hollow, and then maybe we could work on the essay together?" Rory asked nervously.  
  
Tristan smiled. "Sure, I'd love to."  
  
Stars Hollow  
  
Rory and Tristan walked down the main street of Stars Hollow laughing.  
  
"That's Miss Patty" Rory said pointing to a women across the street who was practically drooling at the sight of them. "Beware of her, she has a mojo that could put Austin Powers to shame. Men are meat to her!"  
  
"Right, warning noted!"  
  
"There's Luke's" Rory squealed in excitement as she ran towards the diner.  
  
"Rory, the sign says it's a hardware store" Tristan called out as he ran to catch up. He was amazed at the sense of love Rory had for this small, quirky town and its people.  
  
Rory and Tristan entered the diner and sat down at a table in the window, both out of breath. A tall man wearing plaid and a baseball cap came over.  
  
"Hey Luke!" Rory greeted the man warmly.  
  
"Rory? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school? Does Lorelai know you're here? Who are you?" Luke said turning to Tristan who was chuckling at the man's onslaught of questions.  
  
"Tristan DuGrey Sir" Tristan said as he stood and offered his hand. Luke looked him up and down in a judgmental manner before accepting his hand. He then looked questionly back to Rory, who was watching the exchange with a broad smile. She took a deep breath before attacking Luke's questions.  
  
"We're here because we're hungry. I'm not at school cause I'm suspended for the rest of the week. Mom doesn't know I'm here or that I'm suspended. And Tristan is a friend from school." Rory finished out of breath.  
  
A stunned look painted Luke's face. "Well then.ok. What will you have?"  
  
"I'll have the regular thanks!" Rory chimed.  
  
"And you?" Luke asked looking disapprovingly at Tristan.  
  
"I'll have what ever the 'regular' is" Tristan replied coolly.  
  
"You're a brave man, I'll give you credit for that" Luke said as he finished writing down the order and walked back to the kitchen.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Mean by what?"  
  
"The 'brave man' comment. What exactly is the regular/"  
  
Rory just smiled innocently and took a mouthful of the coffee Luke had just put in front of her.  
  
"I'm beginning to think the 'regular's' bad.'  
  
"Not bad.just, big".  
  
"Oh, well, that shouldn't be a problem. I have a pretty big appetite."  
  
"Good, you'll need it to keep up with this one" Luke said as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of both of them.  
  
"Is this it!?" Tristan said, "This is nothing!"  
  
"This is just the beginning pal" Luke said walking away.  
  
An hour later  
  
Rory sat opposite Tristan watching him struggle through the last course of the 'regular'. He'd made it through the pancakes without a problem, survived the cheeseburger and mound of fries, and had even kept up with Rory's five coffees. But now, he was struggling through the blueberry pie and ice-cream.  
  
Tristan raised a spoonful of pie to his mouth, stopping mid air. He took a deep breath and glanced at Rory. She had finished everything a good fifteen minutes ago and now sat smirking at him.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." Rory replied innocently.  
  
"Why are you giving me that look?" Tristan asked as he put down his spoon.  
  
"What look?"  
  
"That winning look.the one you give when you've defeated me.'  
  
"Really? What have I defeated you in?" Rory said, the smirk returning to her face.  
  
"Nothing".  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes". Tristan said defiantly.  
  
"You know, you don't have to finish it if you can't. I won't hold it against you".  
  
Tristan snorted, "I can finish it".  
  
"Alright, if you say so." Rory replied as she watched Tristan dig into his a pie with a new determination.  
  
Five minutes later Tristan's bowl was empty. He took a deep breath, stretched his arms and back and let out a burp.  
  
"Excuse me" he said with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Pig!" Rory replied.  
  
"Well, congratulations" Luke said coming over to the table, "I thought she had you beat!"  
  
"Well, what can I say.It would take a lot more than that excuse for a meal for Rory to beat me!" Tristan said smirking at her.  
  
"Huh!" Rory said in disapproval.  
  
'Well, I think you'd have to be the only other person apart from Super Freak and Super Freak Jnr here to ever finish that. I have deep respect for you now." Luke said as he walked back to the counter.  
  
"See that? He respects me!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm amazed!'  
  
"What's so amazing about that? Everybody likes me!' Tristan said, the cocky smirk spreading across his face.  
  
"I said I had respect for you. I didn't say I liked you". Luke called out from behind the counter.  
  
Rory threw a knowing smile at Tristan as his smirk disintegrated. "It's ok Tristan. I still like you". Rory said gently, patting his hand comfortly. "No need to get all sarcastic". Tristan replied.  
  
"Who say's I was being sarcastic?" Rory said surprising herself as much as Tristan at her comment. She got up to pay the bill.  
  
"I'll pay." Tristan said standing up with her.  
  
'No, that's ok'.  
  
"I insist." Tristan said firmly.  
  
Rory smiled reluctantly, 'Ok, thanks".  
  
"No thanks are necessary." Tristan said as he handed his credit card to Luke.  
  
After Tristan had finished paying, the pair walked back out onto the main street of Stars Hollow.  
  
"So." Rory started nervously, "Do you wanna go back to my place to work on the essay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure.it'll give me more opportunities to tease you!" Tristan said smirking.  
  
Rory attempted to frown but ended up smiling. Tristan smiled, and threw his arm around Rory's shoulders. They both laughed as they passed Miss Patty, her tongue hanging out excitedly.  
  
Back at the Gilmore house  
  
Rory and Tristan sat in silence at the kitchen table. They both put their pens down.  
  
"Finished?" they asked in unison. They laughed.  
  
"Yep." Rory said, "All five thousand words!"  
  
"Me too."  
  
They were interrupted as a hysterical Lorelai crashed through the front door.  
  
"Rory! You would not believe the day I had. Michele was such a pain! I swear sometimes I wish I could just mount his head on the wall with a sign saying 'Extinct: Rare French Pain in the Arse Concierge'!" She said as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh" She said in surprise. "We meet again" Lorelai said looking at Tristan. "Rory sweety, what is Satan doing here?"  
  
"We were suspended from school for the rest of the week." Rory said handing Lorelai a mug of coffee.  
  
"What's this" Lorelai asked.  
  
"What's what?" Rory said confused.  
  
"This?" Lorelai replied pointing at the mug in her hands.  
  
"It's coffee.you do remember what coffee is right? You know, elixir of life and so on?"  
  
"No"  
  
"No!" Rory exclaimed, "Quick Tristan call the police, this woman's an imposter!"  
  
"This", Lorelai said pointing again at the mug of steaming coffee in her hands, "Is a distraction."  
  
"What do you mean a distraction?" Rory asked innocently.  
  
"You gave me this thinking it would distract me from asking why you are suspended, and guess what.it worked" Lorelai said as she took a huge gulp of the delicious liquid she could no longer resist.  
  
Rory laughed, "Honestly mom, that wasn't my intention at all"  
  
"Huh, I know you too well daughter of mine. So really, why are you suspended/" Lorelai asked as she sat down at the table.  
  
Rory told her the whole dressing room fiasco, including Paris and the rumor.  
  
"So", Lorelai said turning to Tristan, "You're not such a bad guy after all?"  
  
"I never knew I was?" Tristan replied smugly.  
  
"Yeah, well, let me be the judge of that! So how are you going to get Paris back?" Rory and Tristan both looked at Lorelai surprised.  
  
"Mom, are you suggesting we stoop to Paris's level, cause that's pretty low?"  
  
"Are you trying to tell me you don't want too? Come on Rory, what's high school without a bit of revenge action?"  
  
"You know, I kind of like the idea" Tristan said.  
  
"Actually, I think I'm beginning to warm to it also." Rory replied.  
  
"Great, we can plan it over pizza!' Lorelai said getting up and walking into the lounge room in search of the phone.  
  
"You know what Rory Gilmore?"  
  
"What Tristan DuGrey?"  
  
"I like your mother".  
  
"So do I" Rory replied smiling.  
  
Two hours later  
  
Rory, Tristan and Lorelai had spent the past two hours gorging themselves on pizza, and coming up with ways to get Paris back. After many ridiculous ideas on Lorelai's behalf, they had come to a winning plan.  
  
"So, operation Paris is underway starting next week?" Lorelai asked. Tristan and Rory both nodded their heads mischievously. Both were looking forward to getting Paris back. Their plan was simple, but it would hit Paris like a sledge hammer, and she might just learn a lesson along the way.  
  
"Well, it's getting pretty late", Tristan said looking at his watch, "I should probably go. Thanks for your.insight into tactical revenge Lorelai, it was a real.eye-opener!" he said laughing.  
  
"Anytime" Lorelai said smiling.  
  
"I'll walk you out." Rory said as she got up.  
  
Tristan and Rory walked outside to Tristan's car.  
  
"You know, your mum sure is crazy!"  
  
"I know, the things she gets up to, it's a wonder she hasn't been arrested yet!"  
  
"I had a really great day with you Rory" Tristan said seriously as he turned to stand infront of her. He looked deep into Rory's eyes, the light in them warming his entire being.  
  
Rory swallowed nervously as Tristan stared deep into her eyes. She saw something flicker through them.desire. and at that moment Rory startled herself by wanting him to kiss her.  
  
As if reading her thoughts, Tristan moved closer to Rory. He placed one hand on her waist, his other lifting her chin. His gaze flickered to Rory's lips, then back to her eyes, seeking in them her approval.  
  
Rory almost stopped breathing. It was as if time had stood still and all that was still alive was her and Tristan. She circled her arms around his neck, her delicate fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck.  
  
Slowly, Tristan brought his lips to hers. Rory responded immediately. He licked her bottom lip, seeking entrance. Slowly, she opened her mouth a little wider, allowing Tristan to explore the recess of her mouth. After a few minutes the pair broke away to catch their breath. Tristan rested his forehead against Rory's. The kiss had been the best of his life. It was sweet, gentle, yet still passionate. He kissed the tip of Rory's button nose.  
  
"Good night Rory Gilmore" he said softly as he reluctantly pulled away from her and climbed into his car.  
  
Rory smiled, "Good night Tristan". She said as she watched Tristan's car drive away in the distance.  
  
A/N: Ok, well, that's it for another chapter. I hope you enjoyed this installment, and if you did, I would love to hear from you, so you know what that means, REVIEW, please!!! Your feedback is the greatest source of motivation for a writer's soul. So until next time, happy trory reading!!! Love Leela ( 


	6. Part 6

A Kiss, A blush, A Smirk, A Love Leela Brown  
  
Part Six  
  
N/B Ok, I have finally finished writing part 6, and am very sorry it has taken so long, but I have been extremely busy with other commitments. But I'm on holidays now and am going to make every effort possible to finally finish this story! So, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!  
  
Independence Inn  
  
Rory walked up the steps of the Independence Inn. A broad smile was spread across her glowing face. Surprisingly, she had enjoyed her week long suspension and had spent most of her time reading, drinking coffee and generally being lazy. She was however looking forward to Monday and going back to Chilton where operation Paris would unfold.  
  
Rory made her way to the reception desk where Michelle stood, his ever present irritated look spread across his face.  
  
"Do not talk to me you evil little child", Michelle said before Rory could even start speaking.  
  
"But Michelle, all I was going to say was that you look very handsome in that suit." Rory replied innocently.  
  
Michelle glanced over at Rory, "Do not patronize me".  
  
"No, I'm serious, that pink tie is particularly classy", continued Rory.  
  
"It is not pink, it is Maroon you idiotic, colour-blind child", Michelle replied fiercely.  
  
"Maroon huh? Well it sure looks pink to me!" Rory answered back as she fought to control the wave of giggles that were developing in her throat.  
  
"Go away", Michelle said irritated.  
  
"Very feminine", Rory remarked.  
  
"Yes, I thought I would try and get in touch with my feminine side", Michelle replied sarcastically.  
  
"Really? Wow Michelle, I think that's great, coming out of the closet like this, that's very brave of you!" Rory said excitingly.  
  
"What! Are you implying that I'm gay?!" asked a shocked Michelle.  
  
"Don't worry, it's nothing to be ashamed of", replied Rory with a sweet smile.  
  
"I am not gay!" yelled Michelle, causing a few heads to turn in their direction.  
  
"It's no good trying to deny it Michelle. It's ok. We're all friends here." Rory said as she patted his shoulder comfortingly.  
  
Michelle brushed her hand away, 'Get away from me you despicable little girl", he said with a disgusted tone as he walked off in a huff.  
  
Lorelai, who had been standing at the door to the kitchen started to laugh and applaud her daughter.  
  
"Bravo, bravo! Encore! That my dear was the funniest thing I have seen all day!" Lorelai said as she walked over to give Rory a hug.  
  
"Well, what can I say, I learnt from the best!" Rory replied.  
  
"You know what?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The memory of this moment may just sustain me through tonight's dinner at the House of Horrors".  
  
"Oh, I forgot about tonight", Rory replied glumly.  
  
Really, you did? Well maybe we could both come down with Amnesia and not go?!" replied a hopeful Lorelai.  
  
"Mom", said Rory with a stern look.  
  
"Oh come on, you know you want to!" pleaded Lorelai.  
  
"We have to go, the torture with be twice as worse if we don't go", Rory reasoned.  
  
Lorelai gave Rory a pouty, puppy-dog eyes look, which Rory matched with her stern, determined stare. "Oh alright. Let's roll babe", Lorelai said, giving in to her daughter.  
  
Lorelai and Rory headed to the front door, passing Michelle as he was walking back to the reception desk.  
  
"Hold the fort my little Gay Queen!" Lorelai said smirking.  
  
"Try not to break a nail", added Rory.  
  
"I hate you. Both of you!" Michelle called back as Lorelai and Rory left amongst fits of giggles.  
  
Elder Gilmore's House  
  
Lorelai and Rory stood motionlessly at the front door belonging to Richard and Emily. The bell button beckoned to them, but both girls stood transfixed by their thoughts.  
  
"So, have you come up with a good story yet?" asked Lorelai breaking the silence.  
  
"No", replied a glum Rory. "Mom, what am I going to tell them? They are going to be so upset".  
  
"Maybe they'll understand!" Rory looked doubtfully at her mother. "Well maybe you won't have to tell them", said Lorelai.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked an intrigued Rory.  
  
"Maybe they already know", Lorelai said shrugging.  
  
"Know!" exclaimed a shocked Rory, "How could they already know?"  
  
"Through my mother's secret Chilton Gossip Agent, that's how!" Lorelai said conspiratorially.  
  
"Mom, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Betty Charleston. The principle's wife. The woman who has systematically never failed to report the latest gossip to her eager chief in command known as Emily Gilmore. The woman who has every office, classroom, bathroom, student area and supply cupboard bugged with hidden cameras and microphones. What other Chilton Gossip Agent do we know of?" Lorelai answered.  
  
"Oh no, I completely forgot all about her! That's it, I'm doomed." Rory said helplessly.  
  
"Now honey, don't worry. Maybe they haven't had their secret Gossip Conference yet. Maybe Betty doesn't even know!" Lorelai said brightly. Rory looked doubtfully at her. "Ok, well maybe."  
  
But Lorelai didn't get to finish her sentence as the door suddenly swung open, surprising both Lorelai and Rory.  
  
"I thought I heard voices. What are you two doing out here? How long have you been standing there? Why haven't you come in yet?" Emily said in a rush.  
  
"Well mom, we were just, um." Lorelai said looking at Rory for help.  
  
"We were admiring the flowers Grandma", Rory said innocently.  
  
"Yes we were admiring the pretty flowers" Lorelai said sarcastically, smirking at Rory.  
  
"Well come inside" said Emily, ushering Lorelai and Rory through the open door.  
  
"So far so good" Lorelai whispered to Rory, who answered with a grimace.  
  
Rory and Lorelai followed Emily into the sitting room where Richard was already pouring a drink.  
  
"Look who I found on the doorstep", Emily said to Richard.  
  
"Who?" Asked Richard as he turned around. "Ah, Lorelai, Rory, we were beginning to think you weren't going to show up this evening".  
  
"Dad! How could you say such a thing?" replied Lorelai in surprise, "We wouldn't miss a Gilmore Friday Night Dinner for all the dinners in the world!"  
  
"No need to be sarcastic Lorelai", Richard replied sternly. "How are you Rory?" he asked handing her a drink.  
  
"I'm fine thanks Grandpa".  
  
"What about me?! Are you going to ask how I am?"  
  
"How are you Lorelai" Richard asked sighing.  
  
"Well, I'm beginning to think that I'm allergic to Fridays".  
  
"Oh Lorelai, really! Of all the ridiculous things I've ever heard from your mouth, that takes the prize" Emily said irritated.  
  
"No, I'm serious! Every Friday morning when I wake up I develop this weird achy feeling all over my body. I think I need to see a doctor, get a vaccination. Ooo, maybe I have some new weird Fridayitus disease. I could be contagious! I don't think Rory and I should risk coming over on Fridays for awhile or you could both become contaminated!"  
  
"Lorelai stop being stupid. Your not allergic, there's no such thing as Fridayitus, and you will continue to come here every Friday evening so that we can enjoy a nice family dinner. Alright?"  
  
"Yes mother" Lorelai said defeated.  
  
"So Rory, how's school?" Richard asked as he sat down.  
  
"Ah, well." Rory looked at Lorelai for help.  
  
"School's been fine, hasn't it sweets? Lorelai answered giving Rory a wink.  
  
"Yep school's been fine" Rory repeated, trying to sound not so guilty.  
  
"Well, that's marvelous Rory" Emily said cheerfully.  
  
"Of course, you probably already new that, right mom?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"What do you mean already know? How could I know unless I asked Rory herself?" replied Emily increduously.  
  
"Well I thought maybe you'd have had a meeting with your Chilton Spy in the secret Head Quarters" Lorelai replied simply.  
  
"What spy? What secret Head Quarters?" answered a befuddled Emily.  
  
"Betty Charleston, what other spy's do you have working for you?"  
  
"Oh Lorelai!" Emily said in exasperation, "She is not a spy, she's a close friend and on the odd occasion we meet for tea, she fills me in on the latest news that's all."  
  
"I don't know mom? Private meetings and the exchange of information, sounds like a spy to me. What do you think?" Lorelai asked turning to Rory.  
  
"Does sound very spy-ish" Rory agreed.  
  
"Well Betty has been out of town for the past week visiting her sick sister, so we haven't had our 'secret meeting'" Emily said. A broad smile erupted across Lorelai's face and Rory let out a slight sigh of relief. "Why, do you have some news to share with me?" asked a slightly hopeful Emily.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, I do have a bit of news that may shock you" answered Lorelai. Rory glared at her mother questionly.  
  
"You do!" Emily said, the eagerness evident in her voice.  
  
"Yes, but I'm not sure you're ready to hear it", replied Lorelai doubtfully.  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake, just tell me!" Emily said practically jumping of her seat in anticipation.  
  
"Very well. Rory, you're perfect Granddaughter hasn't been at school for the past week". Rory's mouth dropped open in shock as she looked at her mother mortified.  
  
"Oh, have you been sick Rory?" asked Richard. Rory looked at him, then Emily and then at her traitorous mother, still unable to close her mouth.  
  
"Nope, not sick", answered Lorelai for her, "Suspended" She continued watching the colour drain from Richard's face.  
  
"Suspended! Suspended for what?" asked Emily shakily.  
  
"Sex scandal" answered Lorelai simply as if it was a perfectly logical reason. Emily looked as if she was about to faint and Richard took a long, deep drink from his scotch glass. Rory looked at her mother flabbergasted, who in return winked as a wicked smile spread across her face. Richard looked from Lorelai to Rory and then suddenly let out a burst of laughter. Emily raised her head out from behind her hands and looked at him disgusted.  
  
"Richard! What on earth are you laughing about? The girl was suspended! I don't see what you think is so funny!" Emily said shrilly.  
  
"Emily, it's a joke!" Richard replied through fits of laughter, "Look at Lorelai's face", he continued pointing at Lorelai as he chuckled.  
  
Emily turned to face Lorelai. "Is that true Lorelai? Is this another one of your silly little jokes?"  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory, who had finally managed to close her mouth. She turned back to an irritated Emily. "Yep.and a pretty damb successful joke if you ask me!" Lorelai said brightly. "I'm such a comedic genius, aren't I?"  
  
"No, I think that was an awful trick to tell us. Rory being suspended, what a horrible thing to say", Emily answered sternly.  
  
"Oh Emily! Lighten up. I thought you were fantastic Lorelai, I think you even had Rory worried there for a moment!" Rory smiled at him weakly.  
  
"Thanks Dad. I must say, I did put a few lengthy hours in to come up with it, a lot of sleepless nights worrying about whether or not I could pull it off."  
  
"Well, enough of this nonsense", Emily said standing up, "Let's have dinner shall we?"  
  
Richard, Lorelai, and Rory all stood to follow Emily into the dining room, with Rory giving her mother a sharp poke as they exited the sitting room.  
  
The Drive Home  
  
Lorelai and Rory climbed into the jeep, the dinner of endless tortures over for another week. As they headed off, Rory looked icily at her mother.  
  
"What's wrong sweety?" Asked Lorelai innocently.  
  
Rory glared at Lorelai for a few minutes before speaking. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"  
  
Lorelai looked sweetly back at her daughter, "Why I'm your mother pumpkin nose!" She replied in a tacky southern accent.  
  
Rory scoffed, "Oh, my mother."  
  
"That's right.you're my own little creation." Lorelai replied brightly.  
  
"No. I think you must be mistaken", replied Rory simply. "See, my mother would never hang me out to dry like you just did", accused Rory.  
  
"Hang you out to dry! What are you, a tablecloth?" Lorelai replied, dropping the accent. Rory looked at her scornfully. "Oh, come on Rory! It's not that bad".  
  
"You told them!" Rory yelled in exasperation.  
  
"Yeah, and they were fine about it".  
  
"That's because they thought it was a joke!"  
  
"So?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"So. so, that's like telling them a lie!"  
  
"Oh sweety.it's not a lie, it's just the truth in disguise, that's all." Rory looked dumbfounded at her mother. "Look, it'll be ok. You know you would have felt heaps guilty if you hadn't told them because you're Saint Honest. This way if they do find out about it through another source, you can say that you hadn't kept it from them!"  
  
Rory glared at Lorelai. "You have a very sneaky and twisted sense of logic."  
  
"Well, we can't all be the level-headed genius" Lorelai replied winking at Rory as they both erupted into fits of giggles.  
  
Luke's Diner  
  
Lorelai slammed on the breaks causing the cheap to come to a screeching stop outside Luke's Diner. Mother and Daughter jumped out and raced up to the entry, flinging the door open and sending Luke flying back, closed sign in hand.  
  
"Phew, we made it", Lorelai said puffing.  
  
"In record time too!" Rory said looking at her watch, "8 seconds flat!"  
  
"Right on! Give me five butterbean!" Lorelai said jumping up and down.  
  
Rory and Lorelai slapped their hands together in a loud, painfully clap, giving both bright red hands.  
  
"Are you two insane?" Asked an irritated Luke from the diner floor.  
  
"Oh sweety!" Lorelai said running to his side, "What are you doing lying on the floor?"  
  
"Oh, you know, just had an urge to get down with the dirt and germs that people have been tracking in all day. We like to have a little chat before I mop them up", replied Luke sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, right.well that's very nice of you!" Lorelai said, a look of concern on her face. She turned to Rory, "I think all the disinfectant has gotten to his head", Lorelai said softly, "made him a little loopy", she continued as she twirled her finger around in circles next to her ear.  
  
"I'm not crazy!" Luke said getting up, "I fell over when you came crashing through the front door!" He continued as he walked over to hang up the closed sign.  
  
"Well, we had to get here before 'it' happened".  
  
"Before what happened?"  
  
"Before you put that evil sign up", Lorelai said pointing to the evilness in question.  
  
Luke looked dumbfounded. "Why? What does the closed sign have to do with anything? It's just a sign".  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke horrified. "It's not just a sign!" "Yes it is", Luke replied matterfactly.  
  
"No, it's an evil barrier between me and my miracle beverage!"  
  
"What is she talking about?" Luke asked, turning to Rory.  
  
"Well, when the closed sign goes up, the coffee machine is turned off, meaning no more coffee will be made until the holy grail of signs goes up in the morning", Rory replied as if it was common knowledge.  
  
"And what pray tell is the 'holy grail sign'?"  
  
"Duh! The open sign!" Lorelai chimed in.  
  
"Right, well you do realise that for the past 6 months or so I haven't been turning off the coffee machine when the 'evil sign' is hung up, since you two always badger me for coffee after hours anyway", Luke replied simply.  
  
"What! Oh Luke, you're my hero!" Lorelai screamed, throwing her arms around Luke's neck and smacking a kiss on his lips. Luke's cheeks grew a deep red blush, as Rory looked on trying to hide her giggles.  
  
"Awww, you two are so cute!" she gushed.  
  
Luke pried himself away from Lorelai, who looked very satisfied with herself at causing him to become embarrassed.  
  
"I suppose I better get you that coffee before you self-combust from lack of caffeine", he said as he moved behind the counter. Mother and daughter just looked at him as if he were answering their prayers, which of course he was.  
  
The Crap Shack  
  
Sunlight seeped through the crack in the curtains that hung in Rory's bedroom. A warm pool of light rested on her cheek as she rolled over burying her head under her pillow in an attempt to hide from the dawning day.  
  
All of a sudden Rory sprang up, a broad smile painting her face. *Today is Monday* she thought to herself, *Today is the day Paris gets what she deserves!* Rory let out an evil little snicker as she climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning my little strawberry shortcake!" Lorelai chirped as she handed Rory a large, steaming mug of coffee, "All ready for operation Paris?"  
  
"Absolutely! I had a dream last night about being recruited as a double agent and working for the CIA." Rory replied excitedly.  
  
"Wow! You could be the next Jennifer Garner in Alias!"  
  
"Oooo cool, then I'd get to date Michael Vartan!" "Oh no, that's not fair!" Lorelai whined, "I want to be Jen! I want to date Michael Vartan!"  
  
"Sorry, I got there first!" Rory said triumphantly.  
  
"But you've already got Tristan, so I should get Michael", Lorelai tried to reason.  
  
"What! I don't 'have' Tristan!" Rory exclaimed, "I don't even like him in that way".  
  
"Oh really? So are you telling me that when he looks into your eyes, you don't feel weak at the knees?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
"No, I stand firmly on my two feet", Rory replied defiantly.  
  
"And when he touches you, you don't feel shivers of excitement running all over your body?"  
  
"No", Rory said weakly.  
  
"And when he kisses you, your heart doesn't skip a beat and time doesn't cease to exist?"  
  
"Well." Lorelai looked at Rory skeptically. "Oh my God! I'm falling for Tristan!" Rory shrieked hysterically.  
  
"Honey, I think you've already completely fallen for him, the falling part is well and truly over!" Lorelai replied.  
  
"But I can't fall for Tristan! He's.he's evil, and.a player. I'm just a game to him.just another possible notch on his bed post."  
  
"Yes honey, but I think that maybe you've managed to pull away Tristan's exterior wall and have resurfaced the 'genuine' Tristan hidden inside." Explained Lorelai.  
  
"You make it sound as if I've done some kind of human renovation or restoration on him." Rory replied.  
  
"Yeah! Maybe you can get a spot on Martha Stuart!" Lorelai said excited.  
  
Rory looked at her mother as if she had come from another planet. "Well, what should I do?"  
  
"I say, go for it!"  
  
"What if he doesn't feel the same way?"  
  
"Rory, that boy is head-over-heals-in-love with you, I don't think that will be a problem".  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
Lorelai contemplated Rory's question. "You can tell by the way he looks at you. Just look into his eyes and you'll see it."  
  
Rory nodded, "Thank you oh wise one!" "You are very welcome my child" Lorelai replied, kissing Rory on both of her cheeks. "Now get yourself to that fiery pit they call school and get your devil!"  
  
Rory chuckled as she waved goodbye to her mother and headed to the bus stop.  
  
Chilton  
  
Rory stepped off the bus, glad to be reunited with fresh air. A sudden wave of nervousness swept over her just as a cloud moved to hide the warm sun. She tried to walk, willed her legs to start moving towards the school building, but she just stood there, as if roots had grown out of the soles of her feet, anchoring her permanently to the ground.  
  
From somewhere behind her, a gentle hand pushed her forward, uprooting her feet from the ground. She turned around to see Tristan gently pushing her into the Chilton hallways and an empty classroom. He swiftly closed the door behind them, pulling down a blind to block the view from the window into the hall.  
  
Tristan walked towards Rory, who had backed herself up against the teacher's desk at the front of the room. He stopped a few mere inches in front of Rory, his eyes never leaving hers as he picked up her hands. He marveled at how perfectly they fitted in his own much larger ones.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, Ms Gilmore, I'd say you were nervous" he said huskily.  
  
"I'm.I'm not nervous" Rory stammered.  
  
"Your not?"  
  
"No" Rory replied trying to sound as calm as possible.  
  
Tristan started to lean into her, his face slowly inching closer to her own. Rory licked her lips in anticipation, surprising herself by hoping that he'd kiss her. But Tristan leaned in closer to her ear, neglecting her wanting lips.  
  
"We don't have to go through with it if you don't want to" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Go through with what" Rory whispered back almost breathless.  
  
"Operation Paris" Tristan replied.  
  
"Rory jerked her head back from Tristan. " Are you kidding! Of course we're going through with it. That girl needs to learn her lesson!"  
  
"And what lesson would that be?" Tristan asked taking a step back from Rory and immediately regretting the action. Being close to her was intoxicating. He was drunk with need for her and not being close to her was the worst possible hangover he had ever experienced.  
  
"That nobody messes with a Gilmore and gets away with it." Rory replied defiantly.  
  
Tristan chuckled, "Well I suppose we should get this mission started, Agent Gilmore".  
  
"I think your right, Agent Dugrey".  
  
"Ready to hate each other?"  
  
"A feeling I'm well acquainted with." Rory replied  
  
"But not anymore?" Tristan asked hopefully.  
  
"No, not anymore" Rory replied with a wink as she opened the door and each headed down the hall in opposite directions.  
  
N/B Ok, another chapter done. I hope yall have enjoyed this last offering, and remember to review! Thanx ( 


	7. part7

A Kiss, A blush, A Smirk, A Love Leela Brown  
  
Part Six  
  
Hello again everyone! Those of you who have been following this story will be pleased to know that I have finally updated, however with this chapter brings a bit of bad news...the story is now ...finished. Yay! Sure did take me long enough hey. Ok, so I will stop babbling so that you can get on with reading the final chapter!  
  
Chilton  
  
Rory walked down the busy Chilton corridor towards her locker. The many death stares that were being shot at her by Tristan's admirers going un- noticed. She managed to reach her locker without serious injury and went about the impossible task of attempting to open the contraption.  
  
"So, how was your suspension?" Rory inwardly groaned as the sound of Paris's voice made its annoying way into her ears. She plastered a huge smile on her face before turning to reply.  
  
"Paris! It's so good to see you!" She said enthusiastically, throwing her arms around her in a friendly hug. Paris pushed herself back away from Rory, glaring sternly at her. "I had such a fantastic week off...kind of like a mini holiday! It was very relaxing and I feel much rejuvenated!"  
  
Paris was slightly taken back by Rory's excitement at being suspended. "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting such a care free attitude to such a serious matter, especially from you."  
  
"Well, what can I say Paris, there's more to life then school!" Rory replied simply.  
  
"I just hope for your sake that Harvard will take being suspended as leisurely as you have." Paris said coldly. Rory's happy face faulted a little. The thought of her suspension affecting her entry into Harvard hadn't even crossed her mind. But then, she thought, heaps of kids have probably gotten suspended over trivial matters and have still been accepted into Ivy League schools. Rory wasn't going to let Paris play her using the Harvard card.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it won't cause a problem, and if it does mean I'm not accepted into Harvard, it's no big deal, there are plenty of other colleges to choose from." Rory said light heartedly.  
  
Paris was annoyed that the suspension and even the mention of Rory not getting accepted to Harvard had so little affect on Rory. "Well don't even consider asking me for my notes so that you can catch up from last week." Paris said viciously.  
  
"Paris, I wouldn't even consider it, your notes are never really very concise or complete anyway, so they probably wouldn't have really been of any help to me!" Rory replied sweetly. Paris grunted before walking away in a huff. Yep, this sure is gonna be fun! Rory thought to herself as she watched Paris storm down the hall, daring anyone to not move without getting knocked out with her steely glare.  
  
Rory turned back to her locker placing the books she would not need until later inside. Smiling to herself, she slammed the door and began to head in the opposite direction to her home room.  
  
Having finally managed to escape his friends and their endless questioning of how he had managed to nail the 'Virgin Mary', Tristan made his way down the busy corridor. He knew that this would happen, had predicted that as the rumor spread rapidly like quick fire through the gossiping halls of Chilton that his player status would be elevated to a new un-reachable high. After all, Tristan's reputation preceded him. He was the King; he could have anything and anyone he wanted. No one would think that he, Tristan Dugrey, player extraordinaire, could ever fall in love.  
  
Tristan quickened his pace as he received more cheers and pats on the back from guys, and pouty looks from girls. He was desperate to see Rory, he needed the reassurance that after today's events, she would still be his. As he searched the faces of people that swarmed past him, he caught a glimpse of her, coffee-coloured hair lying loosely on her shoulders, and a beautiful smile spread across her fresh face. She was simply stunning, lost in her own little dream land, completely unaware of the leers and death- stares she was receiving from her fellow classmates, that she hadn't even noticed him.  
  
Tristan's heart skipped a beat at the possibility that she was thinking of him. She was less than a few steps away from him now, yet she had still failed to even notice his presence. As she started passing him, Tristan grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom, closing the door behind them.  
  
Rory had little time to get over the shock of being abruptly pulled into an empty classroom before she was pushed against the wall and attacked by a pair of lips on hers. Rory's eyes flew open wide in surprise only to be met by the crystal blue pools that were unmistakably Tristan's. Rory relaxed, circling her arms around his neck, allowing him to deepen the kiss.  
  
After several minutes of pure passion, the need for oxygen finally caused Rory and Tristan to break apart. Tristan kissed the tip of Rory's button nose before leaning his forehead against her own.  
  
"Good morning" Rory said sweetly, catching her breath.  
  
"Yes, it is a very good morning" Tristan replied smiling down at the beautiful girl he held in her arms. "I think every morning would be good if it started like that!"  
  
"Only good?" Rory asked coyly.  
  
"Ok, great...fantastic...absolutely marvelous!" Tristan replied. Rory giggled and blushed as Tristan kissed her softly on her strawberry flavored lips.  
  
"So...does this mean you're still mine?" He asked, a slight trace of uncertainty in his voice.  
  
Rory smiled warmly at him, causing his heart to melt, 'I'll always be yours Tristan." Overwhelmed with happiness, Tristan swept Rory into yet another earth shattering kiss.  
  
In the distance the bell to signal the start of school sounded, causing Tristan and Rory to pull themselves apart.  
  
"So, are you ready?" Tristan asked smiling down at Rory.  
  
"Ready for what?" Rory replied.  
  
"For our big show-down with the evil dictator!"  
  
"Oh, our revenge on Paris!" Rory said excitedly, "I'm ready and rearing to go!"  
  
"Ok, so I suppose we had better get into character. Do you think you can pretend to hate me?"  
  
"I think I should be able to pull it off...besides, I've had a lot of practice in the past, haven't I?" She said looking innocently at him.  
  
"Come on Mary...you know that was all just an act and that you've secretly been in love with me since you first laid your pretty blue eyes on my well- toned body", Tristan replied, his old cocky smirk back on his face.  
  
"You know", Rory started, "I'm beginning to remember just how big your ego really is! Come on, let's get this over and done with."  
  
Rory opened the class room door and stormed out, Tristan hot on her heels.  
  
"You are such an egotistical jerk Tristan!" Rory spat, fury clearly evident on her face. The students that had been making their way to their home rooms all paused in their travels to see the scene evolve in front of them. "Do you honestly think I'm going to be believe that you didn't spread that rumor, that it wasn't you who told all your jock mates that we 'did it' at Madeline's party. I must be the naïve girl every one thinks I am 'cause I didn't realize that a kiss these days is considered as sex!"  
  
The vicious fury was evident in Rory's voice and her posture, and Tristan almost started believing that Rory wasn't in fact acting. But then he looked in her eyes and saw the pure love radiating out from them, making their charade a whole lot easier to handle.  
  
"Rory, I swear to you that I didn't start that rumor. How many times do I have to apologize to you for something that I didn't even do?" Tristan tried to reason.  
  
"Tristan you're a really shitty liar. I know you'd do anything to further your precious reputation. I know you think of me as some conquest, some piece of meat that you can have your way with and then discard like a piece of trash. Well I'm not that girl, Tristan, and I will never be that girl, not even if you were the last man on earth and the existence of humanity depended on it!" Rory spun on her heel and pushed roughly through the crowd of students that had gathered to witness the argument between the two.  
  
Tristan called out to her, but got no reply. He glared at the students that remained staring at him before he pushed through and headed in the opposite way to Rory. Behind him, he heard the unmistakable cogs and wheels of the Chilton Gossip machine start up, and he knew that the news of his and Rory's fight, and the knowledge that the rumor was false would have spread through school by first period.  
  
Rory sat by herself in the cafeteria trying to concentrate on her book, however the nervous flip flops of her stomach caused her to just stare blankly at the unfolded page in front of her. She checked her watch and gave a nervous jump. Any minute now Tristan would walk through the cafeteria doors and there would be no turning back.  
  
She glanced over to Paris's usual table, double checking that she was there. Sure enough, there she was sitting with Madeline and Louise, lecturing them on something, probably study schedules and practice essays for college applications. Rory always wondered how the three had become friends. Paris, despite being the obvious ring–leader of the trio, was completely different to the other two stooges. She was serious and focused, whereas Maddeline and Louise were carefree and guy-hungry.  
  
Rory shifted her gaze to the main entrance door of the cafeteria as Tristan walked in. A smile immediately lit her face, but she was forced to hide it again, shifting her attention back to the book in front of her.  
  
Tristan walked into the cafeteria, excitement mixed with nervousness coursing through his body. He looked around for Rory, spotting her at her usual table reading. Forcing himself to look away he searched for Paris, finding her at a table not far away from Rory. It was go time.  
  
Rory looked up, noticing a shadow had fallen across her, only to find Tristan staring intently down at her. He gave her a quick wink, which she returned. She took a deep breath before jumping into their roles.  
  
"Go away Tristan." Rory said bluntly.  
  
"No." He replied simply.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Well that's too bad Rory, 'cause I need to talk to you, and for once you're going to listen."  
  
Tristan and Rory were both acutely aware that they had become the focus of attention in the cafeteria. Rory glanced slightly in Paris's direction to make sure she was watching them. Confirming that she was, Rory stood up and made to leave, however Tristan grabbed her arm, pulling her back to face him.  
  
"Let me go Tristan", Rory said frustrated, "There is nothing you could possibly tell me that would change what you did or said."  
  
"What about the truth?"  
  
"The truth! I'd be surprised to know that you even understand the meaning of the word" "Look Rory..." Tristan started as his anger begun to boil, "I didn't start that rumor, I didn't even tell anyone that we had kissed at that stupid party!"  
  
"Yeah right, and I'm just supposed to believe that Tristan Dugrey, King of Chilton, didn't boast to his friends that he managed to get a kiss out of the girl that absolutely despises him?"  
  
"Hey, you kissed me back!"  
  
"Only because I was in shock and in a weird headspace. You took advantage of me!" Rory replied raising her voice.  
  
"Oh come on Rory, I was there, I know you felt the same way I did about that kiss."  
  
"Really?" Rory said in mock interest, "And what might that be Tristan?"  
  
"That you have never had a kiss laced with so much need and want, with so much heat and passion, and that you couldn't imagine a kiss like that with any other person but me."  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, the ego has risen again!" Rory exclaimed. "For your information Tristan, the only thing I felt in that kiss was disgust with myself that it was you I was kissing!"  
  
There was a low murmur from the crowd at the low blow Rory had just delivered to Tristan. If it hadn't been for the look in Rory's eyes, he may just have believed that what she said had been the truth.  
  
"Why don't we talk about what this is really all about, Rory?"  
  
"And what is this really about Tristan?"  
  
"It's about the fact that you're scared?"  
  
Rory gave a little laugh before replying, "I'm scared am I? And what am I supposed to be scared of?"  
  
"You're scared of the real feelings you have for me", Tristan replied, "You're scared to admit to yourself that you like me, and that you wish you could find the courage to kiss me again."  
  
"Tristan, the only thing I'm scared of is the possibility that your swelling ego will cause your head to explode", Rory replied seriously, as she turned to leave.  
  
Tristan grabbed Rory's arm again, stopping her from leaving, "Oh no, we're not done here yet." Tristan said firmly.  
  
"Tristan!" Rory said now completely infuriated, "You wouldn't know the first thing about feelings, or of being scared. You just prance around like a God, thinking you can say anything to get whatever it is you want, well that's not going to happen with me!" Rory yelled.  
  
"I do know about being scared and I do know about feelings", Tristan said quietly but loud enough for their onlookers to hear. "Bullshit Tristan, you wouldn't know the first thing about how to treat a girl other than to think of her as some toy. You wouldn't know the first thing about being there for someone. You wouldn't know how scary it is at the thought of loosing them. You don't know the first thing about how to love someone".  
  
"Yes I do Rory, I know about all those things". Tristan replied calmly, all evidence of frustration and anger evaporated.  
  
"Oh you do?" Rory replied skeptically.  
  
"Yes, and I have you to thank for it."  
  
"Me, and what the hell have I done to make you open your eyes?" She replied mock-curiously.  
  
"You walked in the door Rory...you walked in the door and I knew you were different. At first, I will admit, you were a game, but the more I went after you, the more I played my charms, the more you ignored me, and I began to become intrigued. You simply fascinated me!" Tristan said a smile creeping into his face, "I began to realize that you weren't like the other girls here, you weren't fake, you weren't vain and conceited, you were perfectly natural, beautiful both inside and outside...and I fell for you." Tristan picked up Rory's hands, holding on to them, he pulled her a little closer, "I love you Rory".  
  
Another gasp erupted from the crowd, but Rory wasn't paying attention. She had been lost in Tristan's eyes the moment he had started talking, his words washing over her like a warm tide. She could see the love for her in his eyes, eyes full of honesty and emotion that drew her closer until their faces her mere centimeters apart. And then she was gone, lost in the moment Tristan's lips captured her own in a sweet, passionate kiss full of love and promise...a promise to always be there.  
  
The crowd of students, and even a few teachers, that had been standing in awe watching the fight between the two erupted in applause and whistles. Only one person stood, disgusted at the display that had just played out in front of her. She had watched with hope and anticipation that Rory was going to tell Tristan to get stuffed, to walk away and hate him forever. Now, as she watched their continued snogging session, her blood began to boil. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be her and Tristan kissing, not Tristan and the small-hick-town-fairy-princess.  
  
Her anger finally rising to above boiling point, Paris stormed over to the couple, pure fury burning in her eyes. She wrenched Rory away from Tristan, pushing her back so that Rory stumbled into a table.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? You hate him! You're supposed to hate him! And you!" She said abruptly, spinning around to face Tristan, "You're not supposed to fall for her! You're not supposed to love her!" Paris spat out the word love as if it was sort of filth.  
  
"Paris", Rory said coming up to her, "I think you need to calm down.  
  
Paris spun back to face Rory. "Calm down?" She said descending on Rory, "You think I need to calm down? You know what I think Rory? I think you manipulate him! That's right. Everyone thinks your so innocent, so pure, little 'Virgin Mary', friend to everyone. But I know who you really are!"  
  
Rory started to laugh as her attention was adverted to Tristan you had his finger to his head twirling it around suggesting that Paris was more than a little loony.  
  
"You're laughing at me?" Paris said angrily  
  
"No, Paris I'm not laughing at you" Rory replied, getting startled when she saw a flicker of pure evilness flicker through Paris eyes. However, she had not time to react before she was pushed to the ground and Paris's fists were starting to come at her from every direction.  
  
Rory put her arms up to her face to protect herself, but no sooner than Paris had started her tirade, she was lifted of Rory by Tristan and two teachers. Tristan then pulled Rory to her feet, hugging her close to him.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked full of concern.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I had no idea she'd flip out that badly."  
  
"Neither did I. If I'd known she would attack you, I never would have gone through with it."  
  
"Well it's ok, and besides it was worth", Rory said laughing again as she and Tristan looked over to where Paris was being restrained and escorted out of the cafeteria by two security guards, flailing her legs and arms around and yelling obscenities to Rory, Tristan, and just about everyone else in her near vicinity.  
  
"I guess she finally cracked.' Rory said turning back to Tristan.  
  
"Yeah, I'm surprised really." Tristan replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well Paris's meltdown is long overdue. I thought she was going to have it in grade five when our teacher gave her a B for trying too hard on a project. By the time Paris had finished with her, the teacher was in tears and quit the following day. But that was nothing compared to what we just witnessed!"  
  
"Well, hopefully now she can get some help!" Rory replied as she looked into Tristan's eyes. "Did you mean what you said?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"When you said that... that you... loved me...did you mean it?" Rory asked again shyly.  
  
"Tristan smile sincerely at the girl in his arms, "Yes I meant it."  
  
"Good, that's good...I love you too" Rory said sincerely.  
  
Tristan heart skipped a beat at her declaration. He never knew you could be filled with so much happiness you thought you would burst. He looked into her eyes and saw in them the love she had for him, and as he swept her into another kiss, he new that he would be there for her, that he would care about her, and that he would love her forever.  
  
N/B Ok, so I have now finally finished! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it...apart from those times when I had writers block! Thank you to all of the faithful readers who have been there since the beginning, as well as the new comers, who have reviewed. You have know idea how much they meant to me and kept me motivated. Thanx again! (  
  
Now the story has come to an end, and you know what you must do! It's time to click the little blue button and review, review, review!!! 


End file.
